Harry Potter Enamorado
by Isilla88
Summary: Es el 6º año de Harry, pero este año será diferente, Una intima amiga le ayudará a conquistar al frio y sárcastico profesor de pociones.¿Conseguirá Harry enamorar al profesor?.. Snarry. Lo sé, soy mala para los resumenes, a ver que os parece el fic. Perdonadme si el primer capítulo no engancha.. Es la primera historia que publico.
1. Una buena idea

]Iba cayendo la tarde en Privet Drive, hacía un día expléndido. Una pequeña brisa soplaba casi se iba el verano. Harry Potter estaba haciendo sus queaceres domésticos cuándo alguien tocó a la puerta. Estaba solo en casa, sus tíos se habían marchado junto a su primo a dar un paseo, dejandolo a él con las tareas de la casa. Fue a abrir la puerta. Era su amiga Isa, que aprovechaba siempre que los Dursley se iban para visitar a Harry.

Isa: - Hola Harry ¿Puedo pasar?

Harry:- Hola Isa, pasa, no hay nadie

Isa:- Lo sé, por eso he venido, vi hace un rato que tus tíos se iban. Wau, que guapo con ese delantal

Isa es la mejor amiga de Harry, mejor dicho es la única amiga que tiene en Privet Drive.

Era una chica bajita, de pelo largo oscuro, ojos negros, morena, delgada.

Harry terminaba de hacer sus tareas.

Isa:- Veo que aun siguen como siempre, mandandote a hacer el trabajo sucio, ¡Qué imprentables! -Exclamó Isa mirando a su alrededor-.

Harry:- A mí ya me da igual sinceramente, estoy acostumbrado

Isa:- Harry, no deberías de dejar que te traten así, es un abuso, vale que te acogiesen en su casa. Pero no es motivo para tratarte así como un esclavo.

Harry:- Almenos me dejan salir cuándo quiera. Bueno, ya he terminado podemos ir a mi "Habitación" si gustas.

Isa:- Está bien, jaja, me ha gustado ese tono cuándo has dicho "Habitación"

Se dirigen hacía la alacena, entran en ella y cierran la puerta con el pestillo.

se sientan en la cama para hablar.

Harry:- Qué bien que hayas venido, me estaba aburriendo- dijo mirandola

Isa:- Me alegro de ser bien recibida, en verdad venía por que, nos has venido a mi casa desde hace 2 días ¿Te pasa algo?- preguntó algo preocupada

Harry:- Dentro de una semana me voy a Howarts - dijo Harry suspirando-.

Isa:- Ah ya, claro, le verás

Harry:- Sí, le veré..como siempre con su odio estúpido hacía mí

Isa:- ¿Sabes?, tengo curiosidad por conocerlo, te voy a ser franca harry, tienes que espavilar

Harry:- ¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó harry curioso

Isa:- Me refiero a que, tienes que luchar por lo que quieres. Siempre has sido un muñeco llevado de aquí para allá sin criterio propio. Y todo por que no te revelas.

Sé que no tengo ni idea de magia, pero las personas somos las mismas. Tú eres una persona, no pueden olvidarlo.

Harry:- Es tan fácil decirlo.. Oye, se me ocurrió hace tiempo escribirle a Dumbledore, ya sabes el director de Howarts

Isa:- Sí, ¿Para qué?

Harry:- Se me ocurrió preguntarle si puedo llevarte conmigo a Howarts

Isa:- ¿Enserio?, sería genial, aun que no sé nada de magia como te dije

Harry:- No me refiero a dar clases, si no a estar conmigo allí. Sé que tengo a Ron y a Hermione, sé que hice amigos..en verdad Howarts es un hogar para mí. Pero precisamente por eso, ¿Qué sería de un hogar si falta lo primordial?. Tú para mí eres como mi familia.

Isa:- ¡Ay, por eso te quiero tanto! - le da un beso en la mejilla, harry se ruboriza-

Jajaja, desde luego, mira que ponerte colorado por esto, no tienes remedio niño.

Harry:- ¿Niño? pero bueno..

Isa:- Si no fueras de la otra acera, te habría tirado los tejos hace mucho tiempo. ¡Qué desperdicio!. Bueno, sigamos con el tema ¿Qué te ha dicho el director?

Harry:- Pues... me ha dicho que...¡PUEDES VENIR!- Le da un abrazo fuerte

Isa:- Harry, harry, yo también me alegro tío, pero suéltame me estás asfixiando..

Harry:- Oh, lo siento- dijo separandose de ella avergonzado

Isa:- No te preocupes, hablaré con ms padres, me dejarán ir. Además se van a Alemania unos cuántos meses por temas de trabajo. Me aburriré aquí sola.

¿Cómo que ha permitido que vaya?.

Harry:- Según me dijo en su carta de respuesta, que le parecía buena idea, que tenía ganas de conocerte, es que, le hablé de tí bastante. Creo que quiere ver con quién me relaciono, por que si no, no lo entiendo. Luego también que, serías una gran influencia para mí en estos momentos duros acercandose la guerra con Voldemort, en fin cosas así.

Isa:- Alaa ¿Te ha puesto todo eso en una carta?, debe de ser larga..mm ¿Cómo es tu amorcete? ^^

Harry:- No, no me mires así..- dijo harry divertido

Isa:- Venga Harry, no seas malo, ¿Cómo es?

Harry:- Eres pesada con el temita, imaginate lo peor de lo peor así es él.

Isa:- Si es lo peor de lo peor, no estarías enamorado hasta las trancas perdona

Harry:- Vaya tela..

Isa:- Al final va a ser bueno que yo vaya contigo - Dijo Isa pensativa

Harry:- ¿Por?

Isa:- Puede que así, conozca al verdadero Harry Potter, y le vayas gustando. Yo entiendo del tema dejamelo a mí.

Harry:- ¿Gustarle? - preguntó sin entender

Isa:- Sí, gustarle.. ¿No te has mirado al espejo Harry?

Harry:- ¿Eh? - dijo aun sin entender

Isa:- Mira que eres cortito, que has cambiado mucho de aspecto físico. Y bueno de personalidad también. Joder Harry, que estás bueno

Harry se ruborizó por la brusquedad en la que su amiga le hablaba

Harry:- No creo que eso le importe mucho, soy un Potter, además, ni siquiera sé si es Gay.

Isa:- Es hora de averiguarlo. Dale Celos conmigo

Harry:- ¿Celos?, pero si los celos solo lo sienten los que están enamorados, creo que usarlo con él sería una pérdida de tiempo, por no decir que haría el imbécil en su cara.

Isa:- A ver, no me has entendido, quizás si ve que te relacionas con alguien que no sean tus amigos de allí. Por que harry, tu actitud conmigo es distinta, no te he visto con nadie de Howarts, pero tú y yo nos conocemos desde siempre. Tenemos confianza. nos contamos todo. Hazme caso.

Harry:- Bueno, no pierdo nada con intentarlo

Isa:- Desde luego, ¿Por qué eres Gay?, no sabe lo que se pierde- dijo abrazandolo

Harry:- Quién me viera contigo ahora, así abrazados no creerían que soy Gay, todo lo contrario.

Isa:- Jajajaja - Isa comienza a reirse al acordarse de algo-.

Harry:- ¿De qué te ries?

Isa:- ¿No sabes lo que dicen de nosotros por el barrio?

Harry:- No, ¿Qué dicen? - Preguntó intrigado

Isa:- Dicen que tú y yo somos pareja, por como nos comportamos

Harry:- ¿Enserio?, jajaja, si supieran, aun que sí, creo que damos el pego.

además si fuera hetero, te juro que me habría enamorado de tí.

Isa:- Bueno, ¿Me puedo quedar a dormir?

Harry:- Quédate, ya sabes que mis tíos no se darán cuenta, mientras que haya hecho todo lo que me han mandado no me llaman para nada más, y si me mantengo encerrado toda la noche mejor que mejor.

Isa:- Gracias, por cierto tengo ganas de conocer a los Weasley. Incluso a Hermione.

Harry:- Verás como les caes muy bien... aahhhy, que sueño - dijo harry acompañado de un bostezo

Isa:- Yo también - tiran las sábanas hacía atrás y se acuestan en la cama.-

Harry:- Buenas noches Isa, gracias por quedarte

Isa:- Buenas noches amorcete, de nada.

Los dos se abrazan y se duermen rápidamente embueltos en una paz serena.

Mientras en Howarts

Albus Dumbledore está en su despacho, mirando notas y papeles, cuándo alguien llama a la puerta

Albus:- Adelante - Mira hacía la puerta y ve a Severus Snape en el umbral.

Severus:- Buenas noches Albus ¿Estás ocupado?

Albus:- Buenas noches Severus, no, pasa pasa. siéntate, ¿A qué debo tu visita en estos momentos?.

Severus:- Quisiera saber que pasa, he visto hace un rato a los elfos domésticos arreglar una habitación que hay contigua a mi clase de Pociones. Me ha resultado muy extraño - Preguntó Severus extrañado

Albus:- Ah, eso, lo siento se me olvidó comentartelo, estamos arreglando esa habitación para una amiga de Harry.

Severus:- ¿De Potter? - Preguntó con desdén

Albus:- Sí, a mediados del verano me mandó una carta, preguntandome si este curso podría traer a una íntima amiga suya a Howarts, y yo accedí.

Severus:- Típico, el niño de oro pidiendo ser el centro de atención y cumplirle caprichitos

Albus:- Míralo como quieras Severus, no pienso discutir esto contigo, creí conveniente que esa chica viniera. Tengo entendido, que conoce a Harry desde siempre, desde que eran niños, es vecina suya, vive en la casa contigua a la de los tíos de Harry. Es la única amiga que ha tenido en toda su vida. Antes de llegar a Howarts. Ella puede ser una gran influencia para él este curso, como el recibir de ella su apoyo y cariño. Se instalará en esa habitación, espero que no te moleste

Severus:- Sinceramente Albus, me sorprende que no me consultaras esto conmigo, soy Jefe de Slytherin, tenía que saber que voy a tener a una invitada en mis mazmorras. Y para colmo de males es amiga de Harry Potter, que puede ser peor.

Albus:- Ahora que lo sabes, espero que la trates bien, almenos haz eso.

Por lo demás, tienes una idea equivocada de Harry, Severus.. y cuándo llegue el momento sabrás por qué.

Severus:- Tonterías, es el niño mimado de todos, sobre todo tuyo. Tiene privilegios que otros alumnos no tiene. Eso de dejar traer a un conocido a Howarts es la primera vez que lo veo, y claro, como no iba a permitirsele a Harry Potter, Albus, a veces pienso que lo que haces, es apremiar que ese crio sea tan arrogante, egocéntrico y centro de antención como lo fue su padre.

Albus:- Severus, hemos tratado este tema mil y una veces. Harry no es como James.

Severus:- Sí, sí, siempre con lo mismo, eso malcria a Potter más de lo que está.

En fin, me retiro, Buenas noches Albus, espero que no te equivoques con esta estúpida idea. .- Concluyó Snape visiblemente molesto-.

Albus:- No te preocupes Severus, no me equivocaré, Buenas noches, y ya sabes, tratala bien por favor, Por cierto, pasado mañana te daré los horarios.

Severus salió por la puerta. Albus Dumbledore se permitió esbozar una sonrisa, un cierto brillo en sus ojos se asomaban en la tenue oscuridad de su despacho, alumbrada solo con algunas velas.

"Ay Severus, si reconocieras que no te hace gracia esa estancia por otros motivos, este hombre es tan testarudo como él sólo, sí, es una buena idea de que esa chica venga, es más creo que, Severus se dará cuenta de muchas cosas con su presencia,Este año va a ser interesante.. Harry te felicito por tu idea, una gran idea.." Pensando esto Albus Dumbledore también se retiró a dormir.

Notas: Este me ha salido un poco largo, Quiero que sepáis que, la relación de Isa y Harry es tan cercana que por eso se tratan así, es más bien como una relación de hermanos que otra cosa.

aun que puede ser malinterpretada de otra forma, de eso se trata.

Isa no tiene un interés romántico en Harry, lo único es que le gusta fastidiarle con eso.

Harry es tan tímido que le gusta hacerle sonrojar. ^^)


	2. Capítulo 2: Howarts

Capítulo 2: Howarts

Ya terminó el verano, y el comienzo del curso escolar estaba próximo, quedaba sólo 1 día .En Howarts todo estaba preparado para recibir a los alumnos.

Como la cena de bienvenida. Los profesores últimaban todo para este nuevo año que se les avecinaba. Entre tanto, en las mazmorras, Severus Snape estaba en su despacho maldiciendo por lo bajo a Albus, por denegarle otro año más el puesto de profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras.

Tampoco podía dejar de pensar en Harry Potter, y su inesperada compañía.

Sí, odiaba que ese niñato tuviera privilegios, que fuera el favorito del director.

Mientras a Potter se le permitía llevar a alguien al colegio, los demás alumnos tenían que pasar varios meses sin ver a sus seres queridos. Para Severus Snape era algo injusto, por no decir que amaba todo aquello que podría dañar la imagen de Harry Potter.

"Encima tendré que soportar la presencia de esa chiquilla en mi mazmorra, en mi terreno, Albus se ha vuelto loco" - Pensaba Snape sentado en el sillón de su despacho con una copa de Wisky en la mano-."Pero ni crea que por ser la amiga de Potter va a tener un trato especial de mi parte, al contrario, no permitiré que se salte las normas igual que su amiguito, debe de ser igual de arrogante e engreída que él".

Severus se levantó del sillón y se dirigió hacía el aula de pociones, se volvió a sentar en la silla de su aula, de un cajón de la mesa de profesor sacó el horario escolar que Dumbledore le entregó por la mañana y lo miró frunciendo el ceño.

"Este año me toca más clases con los Gryffindor e Slytherin, va a ser un año negro, muy negro me temo". -Volvió a poner el horario en el cajón y lo cerró-.

dio un suspiro de resignación, y se dispuso a preparar las clases de la primera semana para aventajar trabajo.

Mientras en Privet Drive

En la casa contigua a la de los tíos de Harry, Isa preparaba su maleta, sus padres habían accedido a que vaya. Les había contado que la escuela de harry es interesante y que allí podría terminar el bachillerato. Una mentira para poder ir, típico. Con la música de Genesis a todo volumen terminaba de acomodar todo, cuándo llamaron a la puerta de su habitación.

Isa:- ¿Quién?- preguntó Isa dudosa

Mamá:- Cariño, es Harry.- dijo la madre de Isa detrás de la puerta.

Isa:- Dile que pase mamá - le dijo Isa a su madre

Se abrió la puerta y entró Harry al cuarto. Iba vestido con unos pantalones cortos blancos y una camiseta roja, junto con unos tenis de color blanco con rayas azules.

Isa:- Wau estás ...- Dijo mirandolo de arriba a abajo

Harry:- Hola para empezar, ¿Sabes que me molesta un poco que me mires así?

Isa:- Venga Harry, no empiezes era una broma, además hazte a la idea.

Harry:- ¿Qué me haga a la idea?- preguntó intrigado

Isa:- Harry, luego te lo explicaré

Harry:- ¿Qué haces? - Preguntó harry mirando la habitación

Isa:- Hacía mi maleta,

Harry:- Muy lista, yo también la tengo hecha, bueno realmente es que no tengo mucho que llevar.

Isa:- Oye, ¿Mañana iremos a la casa de los Weasley?

Harry:- No, los conoceras en la estación, en el tren. ¿Por qué?.

Isa:- Ríete si quieres, pero es que me daba algo de vergüenza pensar que, podría conocerles en su casa. Tonterías mías.

Harry:- Desde luego, ni que fueran a morderte

Isa:- Entiendeme, esto es totalmente nuevo para mí.

Harry:- Lo sé, ¿Y sabes una cosa? me alegra saber que vas a estar conmigo. -Le da un abrazo muy fuerte-.

Isa:- Bueno, vale, que nos vamos a poner a llorar en un momento a otro, no es plan.

Harry:- Ya queda poco

Isa:- ¿Tienes ganas de verle verdad?

Harry:- No te imaginas cuánto

Isa:- Harry, vamos a comenzar el plan de enamorar al "cretino grasiento". Unos de los motivos por los que accedí ir a Howarts es por tí, y para hacer de celestina con los dos, si algo se me da bien es conocer a la gente, saber cómo son es mi especialidad, de ahí intuí como eran los amigos de tu primo.

Harry:- De eso no me cabe la menor duda de que eres buena, pero no sé, con él es algo complicado, se le da muy bien fingir, es un maestro nunca mejor dicho en ese aspecto.

Isa:- Por probar que no quede.

Harry:- Tienes razón, por lo demás tienes más experiencia que yo en asuntos de amores, te haré caso

Isa:- Muy bien, esa es la actitud. - Le dijo a Harry dándole una palmadita en la espalda-.

Harry:- Puedo quedarme a dormir, me despedí de mis tíos, y traje el bahúl

Isa:-¿Eh? ¿Y dónde está? - Preguntó recorriendo con su mirada toda la habitación.-

Harry:- En mi bolsillo

Isa:- ¿En tu bolsillo?- Preguntó Isa impactada

Harry:- Sí, lo siento, no te dije que con la magia se puede hacer este tipo de cosas

Isa:- Caray, es fabuloso, que pasada. ¿Qué más puedes hacer? algo que sea sencillo

Harry:- El lumus, es un hechizo que te permite digamos dar luz

Isa:- Eso me vendría bien por la noche cuando me levanto, así no me daría un tastarazo contra la mesa por no ver nada.

Harry:- Jajaja, seguro, además así no tienes que esperarme ni nada. Dormiré aquí y mañana temprano nos iremos.

Isa:- Genial, lo tenías todo pensado ,¿Eh picarón?

Harry:- ¿Lo dudas?- Dijo Harry divertido

Isa:- Pues vamos a la cama, que mañana hay que madrugar.

Harry:- Sí, mami..- exclamó Harry como un niño pequeño

Se durmieron rápidamente ansiosos de que llegara el nuevo día.

Siguiente día en Privet Drive

Isa y Harry se levantan, son las 6 de la mañana. Bostezando los dos se ponen en pie.

Isa:- Buenos días, pelo rebelde

Harry:- No te metas con mi pelo

Isa:- ¿Qué quieres?, ese revoltijo de pelos por todas partes me hacían cosquillas hace un rato.

Harry:- Jajaja, ¿Por qué no me lo has dicho?.

Isa:- Sinceramente, es que me importaba un comino.

Harry:- Bueno, voy a ducharme, ¿Quieres entrar tú primero?.

Isa:-¿Qué tal si nos duchamos los dos?- Sugirió Isa sonriendo

Harry:- Emm, esto... yo.. - Balbuceaba Harry

Isa:- Tranqui, era broma, entra tú, yo voy a saludar a mis padres, e intentar despedirme de ellos. Anda idiota entra sin miedo. -Le dijo empujandolo hacía el baño.

Harry:- Vale, vale, puedo solo, gracias

Harry cierra la puerta del baño con pestillo, se despoja de su ropa, y entra en la ducha. El agua caliente recorre su cuerpo desnudo, embriagandole de una relajación que sabía que necesitaría. En su mente, pensaba en muchas cosas,

en el plan de Isa, en volver a ver esos ojos negros que le hacía estremecer, en esa voz grave y sensual. En ese hombre que tanto le volvía loco, pero que no era capaz de intentar nada para que este se diera cuenta de sus sentimientos hacía él.

Se rio por este hecho, él Harry Potter, enamorado de un hombre que le desprecia,

y aun más, siendo un amor prohibido por su condición de alumno y menor de edad. Sólo a él se le ocurría complicarse la vida de esa forma. Por qué negarselo, su destino era sufrir, fuere como fuere. sus ojos comenzaban a brillarse por estos pensamientos, aun que también por saber que, él jamás se enamorará de él.

A veces, se preguntaba a sí mismo, por qué su vida tenía que ser tan desgraciada.

Cerró el agua de la ducha, y se quedó unos segundos con los ojos cerrados pegado a la pared, intentando calmarse. Cogió una toalla que había ahí puesta, y se secó el cuerpo. Se puso ropa limpia, intentó peinarse su cabello, pero aun se le salían de control, esbozó una sonrisa al recordar como Isa se dirigió a su cabello hace un rato, "Rebelde",

"Y tan rebelde, no hay forma de peinar esto, me quedaré calvo antes de cumplir los 30 si es que los cumplo, si sigo tirandome tirones auch".

Intentaba aun dominar su pelo, pero dio la batalla por perdida y salió del baño.

En la habitación no había nadie, así que bajó a la cocina.

Allí estaban los padres de Isa y ella desayunando.

Padres de Isa:- Buenos días Harry, ¿Has dormido bien?

Harry:- Muy bien, gracias,

Isa:- Siéntate Harry, ¿Quiéres tostadas?

Harry:- Sí, por favor - Harry se sentó al lado de Isa.

Padre de Isa:- Harry, espero que cuides bien de nuestra hija

Isa:- Papá, no empiezes, además soy mayor de edad.

Harry:- Descuide, la cuidaré

Madre de Isa:- Nos agrada mucho que ella se vaya contigo, nos daba mucha pena dejarla aquí sola.

Harry:- Sí, algo me comentó al respecto. No se preocupen, estará bien - Les dijo Harry calmandoles

Isa:- Pues sí, por que no quiero imaginarme lo que puede ser mi vida tantos meses aquí sola.

Madre de Isa:- No te sientas apenada, que no cuela, con nosotros no vale fingir - Le dijo bromeando.-

Isa:- ¡Ni que lo digas!, iba a estar en la santa gloria

Padre de Isa:- Serás, niña malcriada. jajaja, - Le hizo cosquillas a Isa por la barriga

Isa:- Papá, para.. jajaja.. cosquillas no. ni que fuera peque ahora. - Se retorcía riendose.-

Harry miraba divertido la escena, añorando haber tenido una familia.

terminaron de desayunar, Harry e Isa se despidieron de la madre de ella, y se subieron al coche. Los llevaría a la estación su padre.

Llegarón a la estación, se despidierón de su padre. que se fue porque en una 1 hora salía el avión. Harry ayudó a Isa a llevar el equipaje.

Harry:- ¡Joder!, ¿Qué llevas aquí? pesa un huevo - le dijo Harry a Isa cogiendo su maleta.-

Isa:- Es que, cogí algunas cosas

Harry:- ¿Sólo algunas?

Isa:- Bueno, a ver, llevo mi ropa, el móvil, mi ipod, el portátil..por cierto, ¿Allí tendrán internet?- Preguntó curiosa

Harry:- Jajajajajajaja - Harry explotó en un ataque de risa

Isa:- ¿Qué pasa?

Harry:- ¡Qué eres increíble! jajaja, no sé si tendrán internet, quizás, es Howarts, todo es posible. Pregúntaselo al director cuándo le conozcas.

me imagino su cara, jaja el colegio convertido en un ciber muggle.

Isa:- Jeje, que graciosillo me ha salido. Es que yo, sin internet, ¡Ay! no quiero ni pensarlo. ¿Sabes?, estoy emocionada, me veo como cuándo era pequeña y deseaba que llegara este momento para ir al cole. Yupiii

Harry:- Ya te veo

Isa:- Cuidado gente, que Isa vuelve al cole. ¿Quién me lo diria?, y mis pobres padres creyendo que voy a hacer bachillerato, cuándo voy a estar bailando la mona. ¡Esto es vida!

Harry:- Jajaja, ¡Ay, lo que me espera!.

Atraviesan parte de la estación, cuándo llegan al momento cumbre, el ande cuartos.

Isa:- Harry, ¿Dónde es? hemos estado pateando casi toda la estación

Harry:- Aquí

Isa:- ¿Dónde?.

Harry:- Ahí, - dijo señalando la columna

Isa:- Harry, ¿Bromeas? ¿Ahí?, Sólo está la columna, el muro...- Dijo Isa sin poderselo creer

Harry:- Bienvenida al mundo de la magia.

Isa:- ¿Cómo se supone que vamos a atravesar eso? - Preguntó con miedo

Harry:- Tú lo has dicho, atrevesandolo

Isa:-¿Quéee?

Harry:- Realmente, tuve una reacción similar la primera vez. Mira fijamente la pared del muro, imaginate que puedes atravesarlo, siente que puedes. Concentrate en eso

Isa:- Sí, claro, la hostia monumental que te pegas es de campeonato

Harry:- Hazme caso, concentrate, coge carrerilla y ve hacía allí

Isa:-¿Estás seguro?- preguntó dudosa

Harry:- Totalmente seguro.

Isa mirandolo aun sin estar muy convencida, hizo lo que le aconsejó Harry, Cerró los ojos, se imaginó que podía atravesarlo, espero unos segundos, abrió los ojos y corrió hacía la pared, quien estuviera por ahí, seguramente pensaría que esa chica estaba loca. Llegando cerró los ojos sin mirar atrás, y sin pararse. De pronto sintió que era absorbida por algo, abrió los ojos y se encontró con otra parte de la estación que no conocía, y enfrente un tren enorme. que estaba a punto de salir.

Harry:- Muy bien, lo hiciste perfecto - le dijo Harry a Isa apareciendose de pronto

Isa:- ¡Ah!, no hagas eso, casi me muero del susto. ¿Lo hice?, no me lo puedo creer - Le dio un abrazo divertida.- Creí que no podría, y que me iba a escalabrar en el intento, ya les vale, menuda forma de entrar al expreso de Howarts, que complicado. Seguro que más de uno ha dejado su cara estampada como recuerdo la primera vez en ese anden.

Harry:- jajaja, Seguro. Bueno vamos a subir, a ver si veo a Hermione, y a los Weasley

Detrás de ellos, había una familia de pelirojos, que se percataron de su presencia.

Ron:- ¡Harryyyy!, estamos aquí compañero

Hermione:- Harry - Hermione se abalanzó sobre Harry abrazandolo

Harry:- Mione, yo también me alegro de verte - dijo abrazandola

Hermione:- Idiota, no me has escrito en todo el verano

Harry:- Lo siento, estaba ocupado con las tareas y todo eso

Sra Weasley:- ¿Qué tal Harry?

Harry:- Hola Sra Weasley, muy bien ¿Y usted?

Sra Weasley:- Muy bien querido.

Todos se fijaron en Isa, expectantes, Harry se dio cuenta.

Harry:- ¡Oh!, lo siento, esta es Isa, una gran amiga mía, vendrá con nosotros a Howarts

Ron:- ¡Hola Isa, encantado! - Dijo ron sonriendole

Hermione:- Hola, encantada, me alegro de que vengas con nosotros

Isa:- Igualmente, Harry me ha hablado mucho de vosotros, tenía ganas de conoceros.

Sra Weasley:- Bueno chicos ya tendréis tiempo de conoceros en el tren y en Howarts, es hora de que subais al tren..Vamos todos a arriba. Fred, George ¿Dónde estáis?

Fred y George:- Aquí mamá .- dijeron los dos apareciendose de repente

Sra Weasley:- Odio que hagáis eso, venga moved el culo y subid. vamos.

Todos:- Adiós Sra Weasley

Sra Weasley:- Adios chicos, Portaos bien..

Los alumnos subían al expreso que les conduciría a Howarts, los gemelos Weasley, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Harry e Isa, fueron al mismo vagón.

Hablaron entre todos un poco, se conocieron. Se cayeron muy bien.

Habían pasado algunas horas y casi estaban llegando. Se colocaron sus túnicas de estudiantes. Esperando a que Hagrid les recogiera como cada año.

El tren se paró. Todos bajaron, allí Harry vio a una persona que desearía no haber visto hasta la cena. Draco Malfoy

Draco:- Vaya, vaya, pero si es Potty, el apestoso - Le dijo Draco encarandose con Harry

Ron: - Piérdete Malfoy

Draco:- Tú cayate, Weasley

Hermione:- Vamos Harry, no hagas caso, mejor no entres en su juego - le dijo Hermione intentando llevarselo de ahí

Draco:- Estúpida Sangre sucia - de repente Malfoy es golpeado por alguien, cae al suelo.-

Isa:- Oye tú, ¿No te han enseñado modales en tu casa?, vas de chuleta y solo eres un criajo. - le dijo Isa mirándole con desprecio

Draco:- ¿Y tú quién eres? - Le preguntó Draco levantandose del suelo

Isa:- A tí no te importa, pero te lo advierto niñato, ni se te ocurra volver a insultarles

Draco:- Tú a mí no me adviertes nada, maldita muggle..

De repente Hagrid aparece, ve la escena y corre hacía allí

Hagrid:- ¿Qué pasa aquí?

Hermione:- Malfoy nos estaba molestando

Hagrid:- ¿Es eso cierto Malfoy?

Draco:- Bah, que más da. Ya nos veremos Potty y novia jajaja- Draco se fue riendose

Isa:- Pero bueno, ¿De dónde ha salido ese imbécil? ¿De un circo?

Harry:- No vas mal encaminada, Me ha encantado el puñetazo que le has dado, magistral

Ron:- Sí, ha sido expectacular

Hermione:- Se lo merecía

Isa:- Gracias, no ha sido nada - Dijo ruborizandose

Harry:- Hagrid, te presento a Isa, es amiga mía, se va a quedar este año en el colegio

Hagrid:- Hola Isa, encantado de conocerte, Dumbledore me había hablado un poco de esto - le dijo estrechandole la mano

Isa:- Igualmente Hagrid, ¡Caray! que alto eres

Hagrid:- Jeje, no sabes lo incómodo que es a veces, bueno chicos, Vamonos

Hagrid comienza a andar hacía el castillo, todos los alumnos le siguen, se escuchan los murmullos. Isa está maravillada con todo lo que está viendo, a lo lejos ve el castillo,

Hermoso, bañado por la luz de la luna, el lago se extiende frente a él. La vegetación del exterior de Howarts, todo. Isa se sorprendía y miraba embelesada todo lo que Howarts podría ofrecerle


	3. Capítulo 3: La bienvenida

Capítulo 3: La Bienvenida

Los alumnos entraron en Howarts emocionados por volver a ver sus compañeros y otros por que era su primer año. En todo caso como siempre, la cena de bienvenida era muy especial.

Isa se sentó en la mesa de Gryffindor junto al trio. Aun que era observada por unos ojos negros que la miraban con desconfianza. No le agradó nada cuándo la vio entrar del brazo de Potter, supuso que era la "amiga" a la que se refería aquella vez Albus. Y la que tendría que soportar en su mazmorra. Albus Dumbledore después de su tradicional discurso de bienvenida les anunció a los alumnos la llegada de Isa.

Albus - Una última cosa antes de empezar a digerir esta maravillosa cena, quisiera darle la bienvenida a Isa Martínez, es amiga de Harry Potter y me gustaría que la tratasen con respeto. Se quedará en las mazmorras. Señorita Isa, venga a mi despacho después de la cena por favor.

Isa se levanta de su asiento y saluda a todos.

Isa:- Buenas noches a todos, Gracias profesor Dumbledore por la bienvenida. Iré no se preocupe - se vuelve a sentar

Albus:- Bien, quedado claro todo, podemos empezar - Dumbledore sonríe a Isa desde su asiento y esta hace lo mismo.-

los dos se dan cuenta de que se han caído muy bien y que tanto el uno como el otro se harán complices.

Todos comienzan a comer, el trio acompañada de Isa se cuentan sus cosas, ríen, presentan a isa al resto. Y esos ojos negros seguían clavados en la mesa de los leones.

Terminada la cena, todos los alumnos se dirigen a sus habitaciones. Isa se despide de los amigos de Harry, y de este mismo con un fuerte abrazo, y un calido buenas noches. Dumbledore se queda para acompañar a Isa a su despacho.

Recorren medio Howarts eso sí, para llegar al despacho del director. Una vez allí, solos, Dumbledore invita a sentarse a Isa, y le ofrece un jugo.

Dumbledore: Quería hablar con usted, primero para decirle algunas reglas que, aun que no sea alumna de este colegio, debe de seguir para que todo transcurra en órden, así no habrá problemas para nadie. Queda prohibida la entrada al bosque prohibido como su nombre indica, el tercer piso está también prohibido para los alumnos, como para usted. Lo que hay allí no importa. Queda a su disposición entonces, cualquier otro rincón de Howarts, menos la sección prohibida de la biblioteca. El toque de queda será a partir de las 11 de la noche para usted. Le recomiendo que no deambule por los pasillos a partir de esa hora–Isa se queda algo choqueado por tanto prohibido pero escucha atenta.- No se involucrará en la rutina de las clases. Si lo desea puede asistir a la que desee como oyente, siempre con el permiso del profesor. Lo mismo que les dije a los estudiantes en la cena, no aceptaré ninguna falta de respeto. Si tiene alguna duda, puede preguntar a cualquiera de nuestro profesorado o a mí mismo. ¿Alguna pregunta, alguna objeción?- Pregunta Dumbledore mirándola fijamente.

-A decir verdad, me gustaría saber porque me ha dejado venir, como bien ha dicho, no soy una alumna y bueno –Dumbledore la interrumpió.

-Usted sabe que Harry no atraviesa buenos momentos, pensé que sería bueno que le dejase traer a alguien de su entorno. Alguien que le ayude en estos momentos difíciles, sé que está al tanto de todo. Él mismo me lo contó.

Isa asintió – Señor, deduzco que ¿puedo ver a Harry siempre que quiera?

Dunbledore: Sí, por supuesto, menos a la hora de sus clases, si alguien del profesorado le deja asistir, puede estar con él si lo desea.

Isa- Muchas gracias

Dumbledore: Deseo saber algunas cosas, si no le importa.

Isa- Lo que quiera, eh esto, me da mucha vergüenza decírselo pero, no estoy acostumbrada a que me llamen de usted, y me preguntaba sí.. bueno, no quiero sonar impertinente – dijo Isa nerviosa.

Albus sonrió.

Dumbledore: No te preocupes, es normal en alguien de tu edad, si lo deseas, te tuteo. Mi curiosidad es, ¿Cómo os conocisteis Harry y tú?

Isa- Como habrá deducido, vivo al lado, somos vecinos. Lo conozco desde siempre, sus tios no lo quieren, siempre he sido su protectora, su amiga, confidente. No sé como explicar nuestra relación. Es muy cercana. He estado siempre para ayudarle. Él no sabía que era un mago. Me costó a mí al principio asimilarlo. Sus tios le mintieron sobre la muerte de sus padres. ¿Sabe? Para él Howarts es su hogar, su verdadero hogar.- Dijo isa con sinceridad.

Dumbledore: Más o menos lo sabía, pero, no sabía que Vernon y Petunia no le quisiesen.

Isa- Jamás le han querido, siempre ha sido como un esclavo. Trabajando para ellos, sin al menos, recibir cariño por parte de la poca familia que le quedaba.

Harry ha necesitado de mucho cariño, cariño que yo he pretendido de darle, aunque sea como una amiga.

Dumbledore: Lo entiendo, si quiere la acompaño a su habitación, para que sepa el camino. Mañana, podrá empezar a adaptarse a la vida del colegio. Deduzco que su estancia aquí, resultará, interesante.

Isa se quedó pensando en que quería decir, quizás, el viejo, sepa algo de los sentimientos de Harry, mm

Isa- No le entiendo..

Dumbledore – Al tiempo querida, al tiempo, lo entenderá. – Dumbledore esbozo una sonrisa.

Isa le miró intrigada aunque imaginaba por donde iba la cosa.

Salieron del despacho rumbo a su habitación. Con lo grande que era el castillo, esperaba no perderse la próxima vez al volver. Una vez allí, visualizó lo que sería a partir de ahora, su pequeño santuario. La verdad es que era bastante grande. vio que la estancia estaba perfectamente decorada a su gusto. Posters por todos lados, incluso un poster gigante de Alan Rickman justo en la pared de la cabecera de su cama. Sonrió, pues sabía que la idea había sido de Harry. "Gracias amigo". Susurró. Había dejado por descuido la puerta abierta. No se percató que un joven pelinegro, la estaba viendo sonriente desde la misma. Era Harry, que como siempre, haciendo caso omiso de las reglas, bajo a ver que tal estaba su amiga.

Harry – ¿Te gusta? Le sugerí al director como debía de decorarla para ti. Espero que estés –Isa se abalanzó a abrazarle..

Isa- ¿Qué si me gusta? Qué si me gusta… pero pero, que clase de pregunta es esa.. Claro que me gusta, encima me has puesto el poster de Alan en mi cabecera, así velará mis sueños…Alan te amo.

Harry – Jaja sabía que te gustaría, la verdad, emm sabes lo que me dijo el director. Que ese tal Alan se parecía un poco a Snape.

Isa- ¿Bromeas? Tu Snape se parece a ese bombon, ¿Enserio? ¿Quién era? En la cena no me lo dijiste malvado. –Le dijo Isa haciendo un puchero.

Harry- Bueno es que, me daba corte decirte quien era, ya sabes, bueno vale, en la mesa de los profesores, el hombre de pelo negro con capa negra, con cara de pocos amigos.

Isa- Ah sí, no dejaba de mirarme en toda la cena, me di cuenta. Pues, sí, no está nada mal Harry – le dijo guiñándole un ojo, y este se puso colorado.

Harry- Me temo que, no tengo ninguna posibilidad, me odia.

Isa- ¿Otra vez? Yo te digo que, dejes pasar al tiempo Harry, el tiempo da muchas vueltas. Quien sabe amigo, quien sabe.

Harry - ¿Qué quieres decir?

Isa- Mira que eres lerdo,

Harry – Oyeee –gritó ofendido.

Isa- Lo siento, pero es que a veces me sacas de quicio, con esa autocompasión. Y que poco observador eres hijo. No le he caído bien de entrada, no te has dado cuenta.

Harry- A él le cae mal todo el mundo, menos, bueno, los de su casa.

Isa- Había una razón más en sus ojos Harry. Era desagrado, por mí. Por ti, supongo que el director le hablaría de sus planes, y me he dado cuenta que estoy en sus mazmorras, algo que tiene que saber. Harry, espabila. Guíate por mí. Sé lo que me digo. Muéstrate cariñoso conmigo, más de lo que eres cariñito – le guiñó un ojo – Mira, el tiene que sentir que tu y yo..

Harry- No lo entiendo, ¿De qué servirá? Lo hablamos en tu casa, no va a resultar.

Isa- Jo, que pesado eres, hay personas a base de los celos se han dado cuenta de que, han estado todo este tiempo terriblemente enamorados de las personas que menos pensaban. Si se da cuenta que, tienes a una persona muy cercana a tu lado que te conoce desde siempre, con una confiabilidad como la nuestra. Quien sabe Harry. Tu sígueme el rollo por favor.

Harry- Está bien, te haré caso.

Isa- Así me gusta, cabecita hueca. – le dijo acariciándole el cabello.

Unos ojos negros veía desde afuera la escena, no le agradó en lo más mínimo. Aunque no se había dado cuenta el dueño de ese enojo del porqué.

"Maldita sea, ya sabía que albus se había equivocado con esa niñata, claro como no, concediéndole caprichitos a potter, por supuesto si son románticos aun mejor, es vomitivo, encima en mi territorio. Maldito Albus" pensó el pocionista apretando los puños. Sin percatarse que una chica le había visto, se había dado cuenta de que les estaba viendo. Isa sonrió para sí.

"Oh sí, esto marcha, y eso que es el principio, Harry, yo haré que alcances la felicidad con el hombre que amas, aunque seas una cabecita hueca, quiero ayudarte y lo haré, lo que acabo de presenciar es un hecho de que ese hombre siente algo muy fuerte por ti, aunque no quiera reconocérselo o manifestarlo. Ya lo hará, digo que si lo hará ", pensó Isa para sus adentros abrazando con fuerza al joven de ojos verdes. Haciendo rabiar aun más a cierto profesor que se perdió por la inmensidad de los pasillos de las mazmorras, como cuál basilisco, echando humo. Los dos amigos se despidieron para que Harry no se metiera en problemas, y este se fue a su sala común. Mientras ella, pensaba en la privacidad de su habitación todo lo transcurrido hoy. Este año, iba a ser bastante largo. Sobre todo para ellos tres, se dijo. Snape, Harry y ella misma.


	4. Capítulo 4: Música Muggle

Capítulo 4: Música Muggle

Amaneció en el colegio Howarts, mientras que el bullicio de los alumnos se hacía notable cada vez más por los pasillos , nuestro protagonista se disponía a bajar a las mazmorras a saludar a su amiga, despidiéndose por un momento de sus compañeros, se dirigió hacia las mazmorras, mientras que caminaba, escuchaba algo de fondo, parecido a música.. "Oh, oh, no pierde costumbre esta niña de liarlo todo, jaja, lo que daría por ver más de una cara en este momento preguntándose de donde viene esa música" Harry se ría por lo bajo mientras se acercaba a las habitaciones de Isa en las mazmorras.

"Embrujado por su mirada, hechizado en un cuento de hadas, soy la sombra pegada a tu huella, soy un loco que vive por ella. Solo tú quien me enamora. Será tu cuerpo será tu persona, solo sé que sin ti moriría, quiero tenerte a la vera mía. Si te vas, yo de locura no aguanto más, como un volcán mi cuerpo estallará, mi corazón se acelera, mi pulso se desenfrena, mi cuerpo te llama y un beso reclama. Sin besar, cada día no aguanto más, solo deseo a tu lado estar, que me regales un beso, tan solo eso. Tú me das la fantasía que me hace soñar, esa alegría en cada despertar, solo necesito tus besos, solo eso, besarte los labios, robarte un beso".

Harry conocía la canción, es más le gustaba. Escuchándola se imaginó a Snape, tal y como decía la canción, tan solo deseaba un beso, tan solo eso para estar feliz el resto de su vida. Empezó a tararear la letra mientras llegaba. De vez en cuando se encontraba con alguna mirada indeseada de alumnos Sly, pero pasando de ellas seguía caminando. Por fin llegó a la puerta de la habitación de su amiga, tocó suavemente. Se escuchó una voz desde dentro..

-¿Quién? – Preguntó Isa desde dentro

\- Soy yo, ¿Estás visible? – Preguntó Harry divertido.

\- No, soy trasparente!, que preguntas, pasa anda – Abrió la puerta – jaja, que sí estoy visible dice. ¡Ay, dios!

\- No sé, ¿Y si estabas desnuda, cambiándote de ropa? O qué se yo.. – Le replicó Harry

\- Je, ¿Y desde cuándo ha sido eso un problema pelo rebelde? – Le contestó Isa revoloteándole el pelo – Termina de pasar, no queremos miradas indiscretas ¿No? – . le dijo Isa guiñándole un ojo.

Harry pasó, Isa cerró la puerta sonriente, ya que había visto una sombra negra medio escondida, observando. Severus Snape, estaba en su clase de pociones, preparando las clases, cuando de repente comenzó a escuchar una melodía, que parecía ser música muggle, no se le hizo difícil deducir de quién provenía, y maldijo por lo bajo a Dumbledore. "Maldita sea, esta va a ser mi rutina a partir de hoy por lo que parece, no sólo tengo que soportar que Potter tenga más privilegios que el resto, sino también a su insufrible amiga, que valga la redundancia ha superado a la sabelotodo Granger" pensó Snape con enfado. Isa para él se había convertido en tan pocas horas en un dolor de cabeza. No quería reconocer que en cierta forma esa música le empezó a agradar, la letra.. en el fondo le gustaba, pero muy en el fondo. Para el resto de los mortales, él pensaba que esa música era horrenda. Se disponía a regañar a la intrusa, para él es lo que era, una intrusa en el colegio y sus mazmorras. cuando vio que cierto alumno se dirigía a donde él, se quedó observando y escuchando. "Qué cuándo ha sido eso un problema" ¿Qué? Se preguntó Snape. Apretó los puños, osea que esos dos son … más que amigos. Se han visto desnudos, han dormido juntos. ¿Qué tipo de libertad hay en Surrey?. A severus por una extraña razón no le hizo ninguna gracia escuchar eso. " Y a mí que demonios me importa que Potter esté con esa chica o cualquier otra, no deja de ser un niñito mimado" Aun bastante molesto se dirigió hacia el gran comedor para tomar su desayuno, maldiciendo una vez más a Albus por su brillante idea. No dejaría de hacerlo en el resto del curso.

Mientras dentro de la habitación..

-¿Has dormido bien? – Le preguntó Harry a Isa

-Sí, muy bien, la cama es muy agradable y cómoda, aun que, me habría gustado que durmieses conmigo – Le contestó Isa haciendo pucheros..

-No creo que eso sea posible, aun que, a mí también me gustaría. Ya veo que sacaste tu radio- le dijo divertido Harry- Eso sí, ten mucho cuidado, recuerda que estás en terreno hostil.

-No te preocupes, por cierto, sabes si cierto rubio peliteñido tiene novia…-

-¿Hablas de Malfoy? – Le preguntó sorprendido Harry

-El mismo – ratificó Isa

\- Creo que no, bueno, alguna vez va acompañado de chicas, de su casa, pero.. nunca le he visto en actitud cariñosa con nadie – Contestó pensativo Harry

-Cariño, eso porque no me conocía a mí – Le dijo jocosa Isa

-¿Te gusta Malfoy? Pues sí que te enamoras tú rápido – Río Harry – No te hagas muchas ilusiones me temo, es un estúpido, aparte de que su padre no aprobará jamás eso

-Harry, lo que opine o no su padre me importa un bledo, sinceramente, con quien me quiero liar es con él no con su padre. Y oye, que me gustan los retos. Me gustó desde el tren, pero sí algo estúpido es. Pero como te dije, adoro los retos igual que tú, para ti también es un reto conquistar a cierto profesor y no lo crítico.

-Ok, Ok. Aunque no sé si lo conseguirás, Malfoy es bastante especialito..

-Tranquilo, yo sabré como seducirlo –

-No tengo la menor duda de ello, ¿Tienes hambre?, creo que es hora de que vayamos al Gran comedor a desayunar.

Los dos fueron al Gran comedor, allí se reunieron con los demás estudiantes, Isa se sentó junto a Harry en la mesa de Griffyndoor.

-Hola chicos/as – saludó Isa- Buenos días, espero que vuestro inicio de curso sea espléndido

\- Buenos días – le dijeron los demás

-Tal vez, menos en Pociones con el grasiento de Snape – dijo acolorado Ron, Harry le fulminó con la mirada desimuladamente.

-Aparta comadreja – apareció Malfoy empujando a Isa para pasar.

-Oye niño, no hace falta que empujes a los demás para que se aparten, con pedirlo por favor es suficiente. Lo dicho, tu falta de valores es preocupante chaval.- Le dijo enfadada Isa

-¿Te atreves a dirigirte a mí asquerosa…- Bufó Malfoy enfadado

-¡Malfoy!, si sigues por ahí te… - iba a decir Harry hasta que vio a Severus Snape dirigirse a ellos con una mirada dura.

-¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí? – Preguntó Snape notablemente enfadado.

-Señor, Malfoy se estaba metiendo con mi amiga y .. – Se puso a explicar Harry

-No me interesa lo más mínimo señor Potter sus explicaciones, lo único de lo que me estoy dando cuenta es que están dando un espectáculo en medio del Gran comedor, y agrediendo a un miembro de mí casa – Replicó Snape

\- ¿Agrediendo? – Dijo Harry, bastante incrédulo de lo que estaba escuchando, cuando era Draco el que empezó todo, aun que, no le extrañó en lo más mínimo, pero le dolía.

Snape levantó las cejas bastante enfadado, sabiendo que el chico iba a replicarle, miró con desdén a la joven enfrente de él. No sabía porque le molestaba tanto su presencia, pero no la soportaba. Estaba claro que ella estaba ahí para mortificarle y mortificar a los suyos, otra aliada más de Potter, pensó, otra con quien lidiar, una persona más en la lista que defendía al chico de oro. Miró hacia abajo a Potter, tenía una mirada desafiante hacia él, él se la devolvió .

-Señor Potter, ni intente cuestionarme o empezará el primer día con puntos descontados para su casa. No creo que a sus compañeros les haga gracia, le sugiero que cierre la boca, y deje en paz al señor Malfoy-

-Profesor, no hice nada, fueron ellos los que estaban estorbándome para pasar hacia mi lugar y me increparon. – Dijo Draco señalándoles

\- Eso es mentira, él fue el que empezó todo, y discúlpeme señor, pero, como jefe de casa debería de enseñarle a los de su propia casa lo que es la educación y modales – Isa estaba visiblemente enfadada, no podía creer que ese hombre se comportara así.

\- ¿Está acaso diciéndome como debo de hacer mi trabajo señorita?, Lo que hagan o no los de mi casa es solo asunto mío, y puesto que usted no es alumna de esta escuela no está en el derecho de cuestionar nada ni siquiera mi labor, se lo advierto, no se confunda, una cosa es que se le haya permitido quedarse aquí y otra es creer que tiene derecho de inmiscuirse en asuntos internos de la escuela, no me rete porque lo pagará caro, y señor Potter, tiene detención mañana a la tarde conmigo, por cortesía de la insolencia de su amiga, como bien dije antes no es alumna de esta institución por lo tanto no puedo darle detención, pero sí a Potter, Malfoy, vaya a sentarse, y ustedes dos tengan mucho cuidado, estaré atento a cualquier cosa y a la mínima.. Por cierto, espero que no ponga ese horrible cacharro que se escuchaba esta mañana – Dijo Snape con bastante dureza

\- El director me dijo que .. – Iba a contestar Isa

\- Sigue sin interesarme lo que le dijese el director, se está quedando en mi territorio y son mis órdenes ¿Quedó claro? – Dijo Snape inclinándose hacia ella para intimidarla.

\- Claro, cristalino ¬¬ - contestó Isa entre dientes

Sintiéndose satisfecho de poder mortificarla, Severus salió del gran comedor hacia las mazmorras.

Isa le envió una mirada dura a Malfoy, este se la devolvió.

-Isa, creo que lo tuyo con Malfoy va a ser bastante complicado, al igual que lo mío con quien tu sabes – Le dijo Harry pensativo.

-¿Tu crees?, yo creo todo lo contrario – Contestó Isa pensativa e interiormente alegre.

-¿Eh? No entiendo – Harry estaba bastante confundido.

\- Lo que acaba de ocurrir no es tan malo amigo, al contrario, beneficioso para nuestros planes.

-Beneficioso… sigo sin comprender.

-Harry, se nota que en estos menesteres no estás muy puesto, una vez te dije que los celos juegan a nuestro favor, en este caso, ha jugado. Pregúntate, ¿Porqué se han puesto así?.

-Isa, no tiene sentido, Malfoy disfruta insultando a los demás, al igual que Snape, Malfoy odia a todos aquellos que no le lamen el culo, por no decir a aquellos que no sean de sangre pura como ellos dicen, e Snape, defiende siempre a los de su casa, es normal ese comportamiento, entonces eso de los celos no me cuadra. – Le dijo Harry bajando los hombros con pesar

\- Harry, yo opino algo diferente, puede que tu punto de vista tenga parte de razón, pero no sé si te diste cuenta en el tren como Malfoy me miraba, y no porque me guste y yo piense que soy absolutamente irresistible, que también, pero, podría haber cogido otro camino para sentarse en su mesa, sin embargo, pasó por aquí. Eso de los que se pelean se desean viene como anillo al dedo, por eso he disfrutado mucho con esto, aun que lo siento por tu parte por esa detención, aunque, deberías de alegrarte pícaro – le dijo Isa sonriente- y referente a Snape, puede que al principio haya sido por defender a alguien de su casa, pero también era por ti Harry, si te das cuenta no te quitaba ojo de encima, y me atrevería a decir, que él me ve como una enemiga, o mejor dicho, como una rival, sin contar que hace un rato nos vio en las mazmorras,llevo poco aquí, pero lo poco que llevo, hemos hecho avances muy significativos querido, confía en mí. Tendrás a tu profesor y yo tendré a ese rubio peliteñido engreído .

-A veces me das miedo, ojalá tus planes funcionen, y ¿porqué dices que debo alegrarme de la detención?, no me hace gracia – replicó refunfuñando Harry

\- Porque estarás con él a solas, porque podrás seducirlo sutilmente. Porque seguro que quiere saber cosas sobre nosotros, y si eso pasara, Harry, hablale como si realmente tuviésemos algo. Esto va a ser divertido –

-¿Seducirlo?, es una completa locura

-No que va, jamás te has dado cuenta de que tienes medio camino hecho querido, solo le hace falta o mejor dicho, os hace falta un pequeño empujón, y para eso aquí me tienes-

Snape se dirigía a preparar su primera clase del día, estaba bastante enfadado, no sabía porque le había dado detención a Potter, pero le dio mucha rabia que esa niñata se le pusiera altanera, y que Potter saliera a defenderla. Paso su mano sobre su pelo exasperado, no entendía porque estaba tan contrariado, pero no le gustó lo más mínimo. "maldita mocosa, decirme a mí como tengo que hacer las cosas, no sabe con quién se ha metido, no tiene idea, y Potter, iba a defenderla, claro como no, para hacerse el valiente delante de ella, para ganar puntos, descarado, engreído, malcriado, prepotente" Lo que no entendía Snape es que por dentro el sentimiento de los celos estaba dentro de él.


	5. Capítulo 5: Clases y detención curiosa

Capítulo 5:- Clases y detención curiosa

Harry y los demás se disponían a comenzar las clases de este nuevo curso, primero tendrían Transformaciones, seguido de herbología, historia de la magia, defensa contra las artes oscuras, adivinación y doble hora de pociones. Las clases iban desarrollándose con normalidad, Isa mientras tanto se la pasó en su habitación asignada, escuchando música e escribiendo a los suyos sin molestar. Harry por dentro se sentía feliz de tenerla con él, era un gran apoyo saberse apoyado por alguien ajeno a Howarts. Las clases pasaron muy rápido este primer día, para Harry le resultó raro todo lo vivido en tan pocas horas, llegó su hora más temida, sobre todo porque al término tendría que quedarse para saber que detención le haría Snape, eso le tenía bastante nervioso. Todos entraron en silencio para no enojar al profesor de pociones, Harry se iba a sentar al lado de Luna, pero la aterciopelada y varonil voz de su profesor, le detuvo, dios, como adoraba escuchar esa voz.

-Potter, usted estará aquí enfrente de mí, este curso espero que esa cabeza hueca consiga entender algo del noble arte de las pociones, muévase rápido – Le dijo Snape con esa voz dura y autoritaria señalando con el dedo una mesa que estaba justo enfrente de la suya.

Los de su casa le dieron una mirada de compasión, y los sly se rieron, sobre todo Draco Malfoy. El incidente del gran comedor aun estaba grabado a fuego en su memoria.

Harry así lo hizo con pesar, no le hacía ninguna gracia saber que no iba a tener a nadie ayudándole, para pociones era nefasto, y tener a Snape delante de él , observándolo no iba a ayudarle nada este curso. Con un suspiro hizo lo que se le mandó y se sentó enfrente del escritorio de Snape.

Snape pasaba de dar la bienvenida a este curso, eso le parecía una ñoñería, ya sabían de antemano el procedimiento del año escolar, no hacía falta para su opinión, repetir todo cada año. Así que, sin más dilación, les instó a abrir los libros, dio algunos apuntes, para posteriormente elaborar la poción.

-Esta poción para empezar es sencilla, seguro que unos ineptos como ustedes podrán realizarla correctamente, se trata de una poción reconstituyente, creo que no hace falta explicar de qué se trata, pero como nunca se sabe, una poción reconstituyente como su propio nombre indica aporta vitaminas, es beneficioso para cuando por alguna razón hemos perdido parte de energía o magia, bien ahora cojan los ingredientes y prepárenla – Snape se dirigía a su escritorio, no sin antes pararse donde Harry y hablarle en voz baja – Señor Potter, al término de la clase, quédese, tenemos una detención pendiente por si lo ha olvidado. –

-No señor, no la olvidé – Contestó Harry algo temeroso

-Después le diré en qué consiste su castigo Potter, ahora lárguese a coger lo necesario para elaborar la poción.

-Sí señor . - Harry se levantó bastante contrariado, sentir el aliento de su profesor tan cerca le perturbó. Cogió los ingredientes de un estante y se sentó para comenzar a elaborarla. Mientras tanto, Snape, estaba en su escritorio escribiendo algunas notas, de vez en cuando se levantaba para supervisar que todo estaba bien. Se exasperó al notar al chico Weasley , Longbottom, cortando mal algunos ingredientes, negó con la cabeza la inutilidad de todos ellos para seguir las instrucciones bien detalladas del libro, se percató para su sorpresa que Potter, aunque se había equivocado en alguna cosa, estaba haciéndola relativamente bien. Pensó para sí que el muchacho al fin y al cabo no era un negado del todo en pociones, aunque le costara aceptarlo. Vio como algunos de su casa tampoco eran capaces de seguir las instrucciones, pero como buen Slytherin, no iba a reprender a nadie de su casa. Habían pasado casi las dos horas cuando se escuchó una explosión, como era de esperar Seamus Finnigan había comenzado el curso haciendo explotar un caldero, como siempre.

-Oh diablos, Señor Finnigan ¿No es capaz de seguir unas instrucciones bien determinadas? ¿Es tan inepto que no sabe leer?, digo más, ¿Va a dejar algún año de hacer explotar medio colegio con su imbecilidad? – Le dijo Snape malumorado a Seamus-

-Lo siento profesor, yo…. – Iba a decir Seamus

-¡Silencio! 20 puntos menos para Gryffindor por este desastre señor Finnigan, Dejen las pociones tal y como están y lárguense de mi aula de una vez, ¡rápido!, usted Potter, se queda -

Cuando todos se fueron de la clase, Snape se volvió para mirar a Harry. Harry estaba intrigado, nervioso y bastante temeroso aunque no quería que se notase mucho, lo último que deseaba es que Snape notara su turbación, así que, armándose de valor devolvió la mirada a su profesor.

Snape se sentó en su silla, no sin antes, pasar por donde estaba Harry, casi se rozan.

-Señor Potter, antes de seguir con el castigo, le quiero comentar que no voy a seguir tolerando faltas de respeto como le dije antes, no me interesa lo más mínimo que Albus haya permitido que esa muchacha se quede en el colegio, pero, no quiero ni un desagravio más, tampoco que ni usted ni ella cuestionen mis obligaciones o lo que debo o no debo de hacer, le sugiero que hable del asunto con su "amiguita" y se lo deje bien claro, porque, le advierto que, cualquier cosa que ella haga mal lo pagará usted. ¿Me expliqué? – Dijo Severus con dureza mirándole por encima, - Repito ¿Me expliqué?

-Sí señor, pero, es algo injusto, ella no hizo nada, fue …-

-De nuevo la comunicación se ha roto señor Potter, no le estoy pidiendo que se explique o me diga que pasó, simplemente le estoy diciendo como son las cosas, no quiero escuchar su justificación, si vuelvo a escuchar algo más del tema, le aseguro que será una semana más de detención, y si piensa que puede seguir con el tema, no será una semana, podría ampliarse a un mes o quién sabe si al resto de lo que queda de curso que es todo. Usted elige – volvió a decirle Snape.

-Sí señor, entendido – Dijo Harry rechinando los dientes pero no dijo nada más, no le apetecía en lo más mínimo estar así todo un año, no por no verle, que eso sí que le agradaba, si no, por esa situación tan incómoda.

-Bien, para empezar limpiará el destrozo que ha ocasionado el Señor Finnigan, una vez que termine, limpiará los estantes, muévase, oh, y sin magia – Le indicó Snape, - En aquella puerta tiene todo lo necesario para la limpieza-

-Sí Señor.

Como le indicó Snape, Harry cogió lo necesario para limpiar, odió por momentos a Seamus, era complicado de limpiar las sustancias que habían quedado en su caldero y en el suelo. Snape mientras tanto, leía un libro para sacar apuntes para su próxima clase. De vez en cuando observaba a Harry, se preguntaba una y otra vez que eran los dos muchachos, le intrigaba un poco aquella forma de tratarse, nunca vio a Harry en una actitud tan compenetrada como la que se daba con aquella chica, le había visto sonreír, bromear con sus compañeros de casa, en el gran comedor, en los pasillos en los cambios de clase, o durante las vacaciones de navidad cuando se quedaba en el colegio, pero jamás le vio en esa actitud tan despreocupada como era la relación que tenía con Isa. Él se dio cuenta que la relación de los dos era especial, se recordó en cierta forma a la suya con Lily cuando eran niños. No le hacía falta ver más para haberse dado cuenta que se querían, no, alguien como él con su astucia e intuición no necesitaba observar mucho más ni tanto tiempo para saberlo. En cierta manera influía el hecho que durante estos años, fue el protector en la sombra de Harry, aunque el chico no se diera cuenta, él le protegía contra cualquier peligro, recordó en primer año su desconfianza con Quirrell, y como formuló el contra hechizo para que no pudiese caerse de la escoba. También recordó como en su tercer año le protegió de Lupin cuando se transformó en lobo. Se dijo a sí mismo que su interés por saber era únicamente para saber quién era ella, por si el chico estaba en peligro, que visto lo visto, no era extraño que eso pasara. Dejando sus pensamientos a un lado, Snape carraspeó para aclararse la garganta y se dirigió hacía Harry para hablarle.

-Potter, ¿Dónde conoció a esa chica? – Preguntó Snape alzando una ceja evaluativa

\- ¿A Isa?, Pues, la conozco desde siempre, ya que, vive en la casa contigua a la casa de mis tíos – contestó Harry extrañado por la pregunta

-¿Le contó que era Mago Potter?

-Bueno, no exactamente, cuando recibí la carta de Howarts, mis tíos no querían dármela, así que ella, me dio una, ya que, guardó una para mí, para dármela, ahí me enteré que era mago, y ella pues, lo tomó bien, quiero decir, al principio se extrañó, pero me apoyó. Y… -

-Por lo que reveló a una Muggle nuestro secreto, el secreto de que el mundo mágico existe, fenomenal Potter, su ineptitud me asombra –

-Señor, ella es de confianza, ella no revelaría a nadie más de nuestra existencia,

-Potter, ¿No se da cuenta que con su torpeza la ha puesto en peligro a ella también?, ¿No se le ha ocurrido pensar que el señor tenebroso puede en cualquier momento conocer de su existencia? –

Harry escuchó horrorizado, no cayó en eso, se olvidó por completo del peligro que le acechaba. Se maldijo interiormente. Snape tenía razón, pero por una vez quería ser algo egoísta.

-Señor, no, no pensé en eso, pero, por una vez quiero ser egoísta. Ella es mi apoyo, mi equilibrio, ella conoce muchas cosas de mí y yo de ella. Como dice, somos almas gemelas. Aunque suene algo cursi, es así. Este año sentía que la necesitaba conmigo y por eso le pedí ese favor al director para que me acompañara.

-Una idea completamente absurda Potter, lo que creo es que sus hormonas están en funcionamiento y no quería perderse momentos de diversión adolescente. – le dijo con dureza Snape. – No es que me incumba a quien mete en su cama, pero, eso sí Potter, nada de visitas clandestinas en mis mazmorras de noche. – Dijo Severus entrecerrando los ojos – Estaré vigilando, como tampoco quiero verle diambular por mis terrenos con frecuencia.

\- Dumbledore me autorizó para visitarla…

-Albus puede decirle eso Potter, pero soy yo el jefe de la casa Slytherin, soy yo quien dice que se hace y qué no se hace en mis dominios, lo que quiero que entienda es que, en mi territorio mando yo. Ahora siga con esos calderos.

-Eh… Sí, si, señor – Harry siguió con sus quehaceres, la verdad que se sintió muy extraño al establecer esa conversación con su profesor, digamos, que sarcasmos aparte, fue bastante civilizada. Esbozó una pequeña sonrisa por lo bajo, Isa tenía razón, si seguía así, podía seducir a su profesor de una forma bastante sutil. Vieja loba pensó, ella sabe lo que se hace. Para él no fue normal ese pequeño interrogatorio, estaba claro que como al resto de los mortales en Surrey, le intrigaba a su profesor la relación que tenía con Isa, es más, su profesor pensaba que la metía en su cama, eso le divirtió. Sí, para sus adentros reconocía que la relación que mantenían era poco común, esa forma de hablarse, de expresarse mutuamente, de abrazarse, de dormir juntos, de acariciarse, siempre, durante toda su vida ha sido objeto de habladurías y malos entendidos, más que nada eran amigos verdaderos y como tal la confianza, el amor tan fraternal que sentían les hacía comportarse así, que a ojos del resto de los mortales, era como muestras de amor y pasión.

Pasó la hora del castigo..

-Potter, puede marcharse, su castigo terminó, y recuerde lo que le dije hace un rato – Hablo Snape después de haber estado un largo tiempo escribiendo en su escritorio. Eran ya las 12 de la noche.

-Sí, profesor – Harry cogió sus cosas, iba a salir por la puerta pero Snape lo detuvo.

-Espere, le acompañaré afuera, no sea que Filch esté haciendo su ronda.

Snape se levantó de su escritorio y se dispuso a acompañar a Harry a la salida de las mazmorras. Al poco Harry vio a Isa, tenía la puerta abierta de su habitación. Ella le vio, sonrió, estaba bien acompañado.

-Harry, espera – Corrió hacia él, le dio un beso en la mejilla – Buenas noches, que descanses.

-Eh, sí, buenas noches Isa, descansa tu también. – Dijo Harry bastante azorado.

-Profesor Snape, buenas noches para usted también, disculpe mi falta de modales por no haberle saludado antes, pero, al primero que vi fue a Harry y ..-

-Buenas noches señorita, le aconsejo que se meta en su habitación, es tarde, y Potter tiene que irse a dormir, mañana hay clases. – Contestó Snape bastante molesto.

-Sí , claro. Con permiso – Dijo Isa sonriendo a Harry, se metió en su habitación.

-Vamos Potter – Snape le condujo hasta el retrato de la dama gorda, en un principio pensaba solo en acompañarle hasta la salida de las mazmorras, pero pensó que sería mejor hacerlo hasta el retrato por si Potter se metía en algún lío antes de llegar, no sería de extrañar.

-Bien Potter, vaya a su sala común y no se le ocurra salir de madrugada como acostumbra si no quiere ser nuevamente castigado.

-Sí señor, buenas noches –

Harry dijo la contraseña y el retrato le dejó pasar. Una vez que el chico entró, Snape se dio media vuelta para regresar a su despacho.

Harry llegó a su habitación, todos estaban dormidos, por lo tanto, no le han visto llegar tan tarde, se cambió de ropa para ponerse un pijama con los colores de su casa, y se metió en la cama después de asearse un poco. Tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Estaba bastante ansioso y excitado, aun que no en el sentido de la palabra, pero sí excitado en el sentido de que realmente pensaba que tenía alguna posibilidad. Vio el ceño fruncido de su profesor cuando Isa le besó en la mejilla hace un momento, no le agradó en lo más mínimo a su profesor que ella lo besara en la mejilla, los colores se le subieron, no pudo evitarlo, tener al hombre de sus sueños ahí con él, a su mejor amiga besándolo para "tratar de darle celos a Snape" fue muy bueno. No sabía si sus sentimientos eran correspondidos, pero, iba a seguir los planes de Isa, por locos que fueran, en tratar de seducir y conquistar a ese hombre que le volvía loco. Pensando en Severus, ya que en la privacidad de su mente así lo llamaba, se dejó caer en un sueño apacible y placentero con la imagen de su profesor en su mente, junto con una creciente esperanza que iba revoloteando en el ambiente.


	6. Capítulo 6: Avances, acercamiento, rumor

Capítulo 6: - Avances , acercamiento y rumores

Amaneció en Howarts de nuevo, Isa se despertó bastante temprano. En realidad no pudo dormir mucho pensando como podía acercarse a cierto rubio al mismo tiempo que ayudaba a Harry a vencer el escudo y compleja personalidad de Severus Snape. Pensaba acercarse al rubio peliteñido, no tenía nada que perder de todos modos. En su cabeza había diseñado formas y formas para poder hablar con Draco sin maldecirlo. Sabía de antemano que no le iba a poner las cosas fáciles. Tampoco quería crearle problemas a Harry, ni tampoco intervenir como había prometido en asuntos de la escuela. Dejó la puerta abierta de su habitación, lo hacía precisamente por si veía pasar a Draco como tener vigilado al pocionista. Sabía que Harry no iba a ir a buscarla. Se fijó en Draco desde que le vio en el tren, tampoco le pasó desapercibido que a él también le gustó, pero como todo slytherin no iba a reconocerlo y más siendo amiga de su peor enemigo. No sabía como, pero tenía que tratar de acercársele, aun que solo fuese para dejar de lado los insultos cada vez que se topaban. Pudo ver que Malfoy estaba andando por el pasillo, seguramente se dirigía hacia el Gran comedor para el desayuno, era su oportunidad, ya que iba solo cosa rara, corriendo fue hacia la puerta de su habitación y le llamó.

-Malfoy, por favor, espera – Le dijo

Draco se detuvo en seco, con una cara de disgusto.

.¿ Qué quieres? – Le dijo Draco bastante molesto

-Solo quería hablar contigo, civilizadamente quiero decir

-¿Qué te hace por un momento pensar que tú y yo podemos tener una conversación civilizada? – Le preguntó Draco con las cejas arqueadas

\- Hombre, ahora mismo estamos conversando educadamente Malfoy, no nos hemos insultado, eso es un avance – Le dijo sonriendo.

-Tal vez porque no deseo que me castiguen si me ven insultándote, al ser la protegida de Potter y del director pues …

-No por favor, por ahí no, Malfoy, solo quiero hacer las paces, quiero decir, no quiero que nos insultemos ni nos dediquemos a maldecirnos cada vez que nos veamos aquí, estoy viviendo en las mazmorras y lo último que quiero es causar molestias como pelearme contigo cada vez que nos veamos. Que va a ser prácticamente todos los días como es obvio – le explicó Isa serenamente.

\- No niego que suena coherente lo que dices, pero, eres amiga de Potter y eso lo complica todo, bueno amiga o algo más, porque hay ciertos rumores sobre vosotros en la escuela. – Le dijo molesto.

-Pueden decir lo que quieran, estamos acostumbrados a ello, pero, piénsate mi propuesta, creo que va a ser más sano para todos no crear mal ambiente, no ser los mejores amigos, pero al menos tolerarnos, creo que eso se puede conseguir. – Le volvió a sonreír.

A Draco Malfoy le gustaba la sonrisa que tenía, desde el tren se fijó en ella, pero se le revolvió el estómago cuando la vio con Potter, y los rumores que circulaban por el colegio tampoco le hacía gracia, decían que los dos eran pareja, el lo creía, les ha visto como se comportan ambos en este poco tiempo y si que parecen pareja. Frunció el ceño al sentir un creciente malestar, debía reconocer que la propuesta de ella le entusiasmaba, tolerarse, suponía que sería a lo único que podían aspirar aun que le pesase esa idea de que solo podían ser eso. Pensó que su reputación también estaría en juego, él, un Malfoy, que odia a los muggles, odio inculcado por su padre, aun que él no pensase eso verdaderamente. De todos modos estaba vez se quería dejar llevar por lo que sentía y no por lo que debía de hacer, tampoco sería algo extraño el dejarla en paz, aun que no así a Potter, ese niñato se la iba a pagar siempre por haber rechazado su mano en su primer año cuando se conocieron. Se dio cuenta de que Isa le observaba con una mirada de picardía como de esperanza. Le gustó ser él el que recibiese esa mirada, sí, sabía que esa chica le había gustado muchísimo. Se aclaró la voz.

-Bueno, creo que puedo hacer una excepción contigo, yo no quiero ser castigado y tú no quieres tener problemas, así que por mi parte, dejaré los insultos a un lado, pero contigo, con Potter seguiré igual. Y no trates de decirme nada más porque ahí si que rompemos este trato – le advirtió

-No me hace ninguna gracia que insultes a Harry, pero acepto el trato. Amigos o amigos soportados – le dijo sonriéndole extendiendo su mano para sellar el pacto.

\- Amigos soportados entonces – Draco le tendió la suya y se dieron la mano como símbolo de fraternidad. – No quiero que nadie sepa de esta conversación, porque la negaré en rotundo. – añadió Draco.

\- Ok, no te preocupes. Gracias Malfoy, quien iba a decir que serías tan comprensivo.

\- Soy una caja de sorpresas, llámame Draco cuando me veas solo – Draco también sonrió.

-Uy, pasamos al tuteo, me refiero a los nombres de pila, esto va bien Draco – Su sonrisa se iba ampliando.

-Bueno basta de charla, tengo que irme, voy al gran comedor a desayunar. Ya sabes, ni una palabra. Hasta luego – le dijo Draco marchándose.

"hasta luego guapo" quería decirle Isa pero no se atrevió. Su sonrisa creció, no pensó que sería tan sencillo llegar a un entendimiento con Draco. No es mucho pero se toleraban, y le dijo hasta luego, como si realmente quisiese conocerla o lo dijo solo como un cumplimiento. No sabía pero, el primer paso estaba dado. Notó que Malfoy por un momento estaba en un dilema interno. Sabía que para él iba a resultar algo complicado, teniendo en cuenta su personalidad, sería raro que los demás no vieran que la insulta por ser amiga de Harry Potter. Su experiencia con los chicos le ha ayudado, no es que haya tenido muchos novios ni grandes relaciones, pero eso de tener más amigos chicos que chicas, la ayudó a comprenderlos y entender su forma de pensar, de conocerlos más a fondo. Ya vería a Harry por la tarde para contarle, aun que le prometiese a Draco que no iba a contar nada, a Harry tenía que hacerlo, entra en su plan de conquistas.

Mientras Harry estaba en el gran comedor terminando de desayunar, sus tostadas con zumo de mantequilla. Ron y Hermione estaban al lado de él.

-Harry, ¿Isa no va a desayunar? – Le preguntó Hermione

-No sé, si no ha venido es que no tendrá ganas, a veces no tiene ganas de desayunar, es así – respondió Harry

-Vaya, pues yo creo que no podría estar sin comer algo, me moriría – Dijo Ron con la boca llena

\- Lo sabemos – Dijeron Harry e Hermione.

-Luego la veré y le preguntaré porqué no ha venido.

-Compañero, te preocupas mucho por ella, dale un respiro – le dijo Ron

-Ron, es mi mejor amiga, no la atosigo, solo digo que después iré a verla.

-Es que, si no cortáis algo de distancia, los rumores que circulan esto … - se paró Ron

-¿Rumores? ¿Qué rumores? – preguntó Harry extrañado aun que se imaginaba que clase de rumores eran.

-Bueno Harry, la gente ha empezado a hablar sobre ustedes, dicen, bueno, dicen que sois pareja – dijo hermione.

-¿Enserio dicen eso? Jajaja – Harry se empezó a reir.

Ron e hermione se miraron extrañados

-¿Qué es tan gracioso Harry? – preguntó Hermione

-Oh, bueno, es que estamos acostumbrados a ese tipo de rumores, en Privet Drive, también pensaban igual, resulta curioso cuánto menos –

-¿Y no estáis juntos? – Preguntó Ron

-Ron, es un tema complicado que algún día te contaré, pero, ahora, mejor que nos demos prisa porque vamos a llegar tarde a cuidado de criaturas mágicas.

Harry se levantó seguido de Ron e Hermione. Las clases pasaron rápidas, Harry estaba algo triste porque hoy no tendría pociones. A la tarde, descansando de las clases, estaba el trio de oro en uno de los patios del colegio. Isa llegó hasta ellos.

-Ey, buenas tardes – saludó Isa muy contenta

-Hola Isa – Saludaron ron e hermione

-¿Por qué no fuiste a desayunar hoy? – preguntó Harry dirigiéndose a Isa

-No tenía mucha hambre sinceramente, no te preocupes pelo rebelde, ¿Qué hacéis?

-Descansando de un duro día de estudio, esto de volver a la rutina y más del estudiante es muy duro – dijo Ron pesadamente.

-Ron, volver a las clases es lo mejor que nos puede pasar – dijo Hermione entusiasmada

-Lo dirás para ti mione, a ti que te gusta los libros – le dijo Ron

-No tienes remedio Ronald -.

Isa se acercó a Harry y susurrándole en el oído le dijo.

-Harry, ¿Podemos hablar? – Le preguntó

-Claro – le contestó Harry

-Aquí no, a solas, si puede ser, si no, nos vemos más tarde – insistió Isa

\- Ok, Ok, vamos – Harry se despidió de Ron e Hermione y se fue con Isa

-Mione, yo creo que es verdad que están juntos, ¿Has visto eso? – cuestionó Ron

-Si Ronald, es una relación muy muy entrañable – Hermione estaba emocionada

-Mujeres – dijo Ron viendo a Harry e Isa alejándose cada vez más.

Sin embargo, quien había visto también ese acercamiento desde una ventana era un hombre de ojos negros.. cerró los puños con rabia. "Maldita cria".

Cuando Harry e Isa se habían alejado lo suficiente para no ser escuchados, Isa le abrazó.

-¿Qué pasó?, ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué estás así? – le preguntó Harry a su amiga algo extrañado por la efusividad del abrazo y de la reacción.

-Harry, no te lo vas a creer, pero, estoy feliz, emocionada y no he podido evitar abrazarte, es de pura felicidad amigo. – Le dijo Isa con un brillo especial en los ojos

\- Cuéntame, ¿Qué paso? –

-Verás, hice las paces con Draco – Le dijo Isa sonriente

-¿Con Malfoy? ¿Me hablas enserio? – Le preguntó Harry muy intrigado sin podérselo creer que un Malfoy estableciese una cierta relación con una Muggle.

-Sí, fue esta mañana, esta noche no pude dormir, tengo muchas cosas en la cabeza Harry, una es como hacer para que tu queridísimo profesor se acabe fijando en ti, o lo que es lo mismo, acepte sus sentimientos hacia ti, y la otra es mi atracción hacia Malfoy. – Empezó a contarle Isa

-Sigue – Harry la animó a que continuara

\- Bien, esta mañana, me decidí hacer algo drástico, era o coger el toro por los cuernos, y ya me entiendes lo que quiero decir, o era morirme del asco porque sabía que él jamás me hablaría, mucho menos siendo amiga tuya, así que le vi, pasó por mi habitación y no me pude contener a saludarle. Mira que saliera por donde saliese la cosa, poco me importaba, si no arriesgo no gano Harry, así que, como te digo, le saludé, el al principio estaba algo renuente a querer hablar conmigo, me puso incluso al principio mala cara, pero yo me armé de valor y proseguí hablando, le dije que no podíamos seguir así, de insultarnos cada vez que nos vayamos a ver, no sería agradable ni para él ni para mí, teniendo en cuenta que estoy viviendo en las mazmorras, y queramos que no, pues, nos vamos a tener que ver todos los días. Que mejor que al menos tratar de tolerarnos – Isa fue relatando

-¿Y él aceptó así como así? – le preguntó Harry sorprendido.

-Tuvo un juicio interno, supongo que sopesó algunas cosas, por ejemplo su padre, sus compañeros de casa, su reputación, pero Harry, aceptó, aceptó el trato, es más me dijo que podía llamarlo por su nombre cuando estuviésemos solos, le dije que no le contaría a nadie, pero tenía que contártelo amigo, tenía que hacerlo. Estoy tan feliz que – le volvió a abrazar.

-Me alegro mucho por ti, eso sí, si te hace algo, me lo dices que le parto la cara.

-No creo que me haga nada Harry, pero es un primer pasito a mi objetivo, seducirlo. Enamorarlo, me tiene loquita. – Dijo con un suspiro

-Que pronto te olvidas eh – le dijo Harry cruzando los brazos

-No te me pongas celoso mi vida, que siempre te voy a querer a ti – Le dijo Isa bromeando

.Me alegro de verdad

-Al final no me has contado cómo te fue con tu profe, ayer vi que te acompañó hasta tu sala común, una pena que no te acompañara hasta tu habitación o hasta incluso tu cama, pícaro – le dijo Isa guiñándole un ojo, Harry se sonrojó.

-No te puedo negar que eso lo deseo con toda el alma, pero es algo que veo tan lejano, aun que ayer se comportó algo raro.

-¿A qué te refieres Harry?-

-Me hizo preguntas, preguntas sobre ti, no muchas, supongo que no quiere que sospeche algo, no sé, pero lo siento Isa – le dijo apenado

-¿Por qué me pides perdón? – le dijo Isa sin entender nada

\- Severus me hizo caer en algo que no caí, y es en la posibilidad que Voldemort sepa de tu existencia y puedo meterte incluso en problemas por culpa de mi torpeza. Lo siento amiga, lo último que quiero es que te pase algo por mi culpa o por ser imprudente.

-Tranquilo Harry, no te disculpes, yo sí pensé en esa posibilidad, no me importa, accedí a venir sabiendo todo, los pros y los contras. Esa posibilidad existe, pero si pasara lo afrontaré, Harry, te dije que nunca te dejaría, eso implica todo, cuando digo todo es todo, tus problemas entra en el lote – Isa le dijo reconfortándole

-Gracias, ahora sé porque quería que vinieses, eres mi soporte, mi todo. La persona que mejor me conoce más allá de ser Harry Potter – Le dijo Harry algo entristecido

-Oye, no te me pongas depre, mereces ser feliz Harry, y si puedo ayudar para que lo seas, lo voy a hacer, lo juro – le dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla .- La vida no es un camino de rosas, eso lo sabemos, que hay muchos obstáculos en el camino para alcanzar la felicidad plena, también lo sabemos, pero juntos, vamos a llegar a ella. Te voy a acercar a tu felicidad Harry, lo voy a hacer, tarde lo que me tarde. Lo voy a hacer.

-Mi felicidad se llama Severus Snape – le dijo Harry

-Lo sé. Por eso voy a acercarte a él, ayer noté como que no le gusta que tampoco te bese en la mejilla, un poco más y me fulmina – Isa sonrió.

-Lo habría hecho, si hubiese podido – Harry también sonrió.

-Ese tipo de conductas son pequeños avances Harry, si no sintiese en el fondo algo por ti no le importaría que yo te dé un beso en la mejilla, te abrace o hable simplemente contigo.

-Sí, eso me llena de esperanza

-Tenla, piensa que no tiene porqué tener esos arranques, sé que le caigo mal, pero es que me lo deja saber tan fácil. No trata de disimular.

-Él es así – Le dijo Harry bajando los hombros

-Si no se lo reclamo, es más, me agrada caerle mal

-¿Bromeas? – Preguntó Harry contrariado

-Para nada, si le caigo mal es por ti, no por mí misma ¿Comprendes? –

-Sí, creo que te pillo, pero ¿Cómo voy a hacer para acercarme? –

-Déjamelo a mí, se me da muy bien eso de hacer de celestina – Isa le revolvió el pelo

-Confío en ti, lo sabes.

\- Lo sé. Oye, al final no me enseñaste el castillo- Dijo Isa levantándose

\- ¿Quieres que te lo enseñe? Digo el castillo, no pienses mal – Harry bromeó

-Bueno si quieres enseñármela por mí encantada – Isa respondió a la broma

-Pues vamos – Harry la cogió de la mano y corriendo fueron a recorrer Howarts.

Un chico de pelo rubio vio la escena, reaccionando igual que cierto profesor de ojos negros, cerró los puños lleno de rabia. "Maldito Potter".

Severus Snape estaba andando de un lado a otro en su despacho, lleno de rabia, los rumores que circulaban en Howarts lo habían puesto de mal humor, no era algo extraño que lo estuviese, pero era aun peor. Encima hace un rato vio una escena que no le dejó lugar a dudas, y eso lo tenía aun más malhumorado. Esa chica susurrándole al oído a Potter, también los vio en un lugar apartado del resto, abrazados y contándose confidencias, era normal esos rumores si no dejaban de pregonar su amor por cada rincón del castillo. Malditas hormonas adolescentes, se dijo. Pero Snape también pensó que él mismo era idiota por estar en ese estado por Potter. Diablos, es Potter, el hijo de James Potter, el hombre al que más ha odiado. Maldita sea, el hijo de su enemigo más acérrimo lo tenía así, como un puberto con las hormonas alborotadas


	7. Capítulo 7:Aceptaciones internas

Capítulo 7 - Aceptaciones internas : Celos y un beso

Harry e Isa regresaron de recorrer el castillo, se volvieron a sentar en uno de los patios, lejos de miradas y oídos indiscretos.

Isa : Gracias Harry por el recorrido, muy muy educativo – se rió

Harry: De nada, oye, ¿Ahora que sigue?, no me has contado aun tu plan – le preguntó Harry muy curioso

Isa: Ya has dado el primer paso, ponerle celoso, ha sido bastante divertido

Harry: Como te dije un día, no entiendo cómo se puede sentir celoso si no siente nada por mí

Isa: Harry, otra vez con eso, parece mentira que no veas aun no evidente

Harry: ¿Lo evidente?

Isa: Ese hombre está loquito por ti, lo que pasa es que aun tiene que aceptarlo para sí mismo que está perdidamente enamorado, incluso me atrevería a decir que no se dio cuenta nunca de ello.

Harry: Yo aun lo dudo, diablos, es Snape, no sé como pude fijarme en alguien como él, es totalmente opuesto a mí, me odia, y encima es odioso

Isa: Menos mal que lo amas, es como yo con Malfoy, somos polos opuestos, supongo que ahí está la gracia, en que somos totalmente diferentes. Sin embargo, yo también me fijé en alguien odioso y para más inri, serpiente, está más claro Harry, que tú y yo somos almas gemelas.

Harry: Ni que lo digas

Isa: Tenemos que seguir así, y nos ha venido muy bien los rumores que hay ya.

Harry: No entiendo porqué

Isa: Harry, según me has contado que Snape te preguntó por mí en tu detención

Harry: Sí, pero … - Isa le cortó

Isa: ¿Por qué crees que te preguntó?

Harry: Supongo que entra dentro de las órdenes de Dumbledore

Isa: Aunque fuese una orden Harry, aun que fuese para averiguar quién demonios soy, y si soy de fiar o no, ahí hay un interés por saber qué relación tenemos tu y yo, y ese interés va más allá de la protección. Él está más preocupado de que tu y yo podamos ser pareja, a saber quién soy yo en realidad. Seguro que ahora está en un dilema interno y totalmente confundido sobre sus sentimientos hacia ti, con una rabia que no puede con ella, hace un rato le vi mirándonos, no se veía bien, pero era él Harry. Si no le interesaras, ni tan siquiera se preocuparía en seguirte y tratar de averiguar cosas sobre nosotros por su cuenta ¿No crees?

Harry: Ojalá sea así, la verdad es que le he notado bastante más raro que de costumbre, da que pensar.

Isa: Claro, tenemos que seguir haciendo cosas para desquiciarlo más, para que se de cuenta y se dé de bruces con sus verdaderos sentimientos. Y tengo una idea estupenda para enloquecerlo. Y no solo de celos, si no, de algo más. – le guiñó Isa un ojo a Harry

Harry: Me asustas cuando te pones así, a maquinar cosas

Isa: Es muy divertido lo que se me ocurre en la cabeza

Harry: ¿Qué se te ha ocurrido?

Isa: Recuerdas cuando bailamos tu y yo en las fiestas

Harry: uff, como olvidarlo, que baile, que música, y que coreografía que hicimos tu y yo, impresionante

Isa: ¿Qué tal si lo hacemos aquí? Causaremos sensación. Además es hora que Howarts se entere de cómo es realmente Harry Potter.

Harry: Tienes razón, mucha razón. ¿Y qué canción? ¿Cuándo? ¿Dónde? – preguntó Harry muy ansioso

Isa: Tranquilo, tranquilo, pronto, la canción ya veremos tengo muchas en mente, aunque podríamos hacer una maratón de canciones, y donde pues, puede ser en las mazmorras

Harry: Severus no quiere que vaya por allí

Isa: Ya, pero, no creo que cuando te vea moverte se vaya a preocupar de eso, más bien va a quedar hipnotizado con ese cuerpo de infarto.

Harry se sonrojó, y es que imaginarse a él mismo bailando frente a Snape le hizo sentir un cosquilleo demasiado placentero.

Isa: Ey! Ya imaginando cosillas pícaro – Le dijo Isa a Harry dándole un suave codazo

Harry: Es inevitable

Isa: Ven luego a las mazmorras, vamos a empezar con el plan B, además puede que también cierto rubio nos mire y también me convenga

Harry: jaja, eres diabólica, me encantas

Isa: Tú más a mí – le dio un beso en la mejilla.

En ese momento varios estudiantes veían la escena totalmente sorprendidos, aunque los rumores ya eran una realidad, les sorprendió que ni tan siquiera se escondiesen de miradas indiscretas. Ese hecho hizo que aun más se aumentaran no solo rumores, si no, ya afirmaciones que decían que esos dos eran pareja y que estaban muy enamorados. Ya nos imaginamos las portadas de los periódicos, el salvador del mundo mágico enamorado.

Un ojinegro estaba bastante preocupado. El hecho de que unos ojos verdes ocupaban la mayor parte de sus pensamientos últimamente le hizo estar bastante nervioso. Pensaba que porqué tenía que interesarle lo que hiciese ese mocoso impertinente con su amiga, hasta que cayó en la cuenta de algo que no quería aceptar, es más, le daba miedo aceptarlo. Aceptó que ese disgusto cuando los ve tan juntos y compenetrados, cuando los ve ser cómplices el uno con el otro, esa rabia y ese malestar no podía ser otra cosa que celos. Estaba celoso de la relación tan cercana que tenían, estaba celoso de esa confianza y ese amor tan verdadero que había notado, con esa admiración mutua que sienten el uno por el otro. Cuando esos dos se abrazaban y se besaban. Un malestar le venía por todo el cuerpo, le daba miedo aceptar que el chico de oro le gustaba. ¿Desde cuándo? Se preguntó, Tal vez cuando en el fondo se dio cuenta de que no era ese niño mimado que siempre pensó, aun que a Dumbledore le dijese que odiaba al chico, la realidad es que hace mucho tiempo que no odiaba a Harry Potter, ese odio lo remplazó primero por cierta empatía. Una vez hablando con Albus, le dijo cuánto Potter se parecía a él, en ese momento se burló y no entendió porqué, hasta que supo por sus clases de oclumancia que el chico no había tenido una infancia fácil. Que estaba tan falto de amor como él a su edad. Después ese sentimiento fue cambiando a admiración, cuando le vio enfrentarse en su cuarto año en el torneo de los 3 magos al mismo Voldemort. Lo reconoció, en ese instante murió de miedo al pensar que podía morir a manos de Lord, y que todos esos años que estuvo protegiéndole a escondidas, en secreto se iría al traste. Ese miedo fue sustituyendo al cariño al descubrir cómo era. Su aura inocente y tímida, bromista, a veces maduro otras veces seguía siendo ese niño que aun lleva dentro de él. Hasta que ahora estaba reconociendo que es más que cariño de un profesor hacia su alumno. La llegada de esa chiquilla lo había trastornado todo. Llevando a sus sentimientos muy al límite, preguntándose si no estaba ya enamorado de Harry Potter y le dolía que este tuviese ya pareja. La respuesta a la pregunta que se hizo era sí, estaba enamorado de ese mocoso, él, Severus Snape, cuando se suponía que lo odiaba, o suponía el resto del mundo que lo odiaba. Sabía que su amor por Potter era imposible, se maldijo a sí mismo por caer nuevamente en el error de enamorarse de alguien que no podía corresponderle. En primer lugar parecía que el chico era heterosexual, al menos, lo vio besarse con Cho Chang, posteriormente con esta chiquilla ¿Isa? Se llama. Después estaba que él durante años le hizo la vida imposible, insultándole y haciendo de su estancia en howarts bastante poco agradable. Sin embargo, se dijo interiormente que algo debía de hacer, no podría soportar todo el año ver a esos dos haciéndose ojitos, caricias delante suyo, sería demasiado para su autocontrol, que últimamente estaba fallando demasiado, tampoco podía de la noche a la mañana tratarlo con relativa simpatía, sería demasiado evidente y el muchacho seguramente no le creería, seguramente pensaría que se burlaba de él. Se dijo que podría empezar por tratarlo algo mejor de lo que lo trata, tal vez algo intermedio, ni demasiado simpático ni demasiado sarcástico. "Maldita sea porqué tiene que ser todo tan complicado" se dijo mentalmente. Maldito Potter, siempre haciéndome la vida imposible, para bien o para mal. Es mi karma desde luego siguió pensando Severus. Lo que sí estaba claro es que no podía dejarle el camino totalmente libre a esa Muggle de pacotilla, podía tener a Potter cuando quisiese, sobre todo tras su pose de profesor, el status que tiene es superior y podría aprovecharse de ello para tenerlo cerca, y porqué no también algo lejos de su amiguita. Sonrió para sí mismo, eso es, detenciones, y pasar más tiempo con él. No iba a ser difícil castigarlo. "Oh sí, Isa, preparase para la batalla por el amor de Harry Potter", maldición el chico me está haciendo parecer cursi. Salió de sus habitaciones para disponer a irse a corregir algunos trabajos pendientes, cuando en el pasillo escuchó a algunos estudiantes cotillear sobre un suceso que no le agradó nada al escucharlo. Se detuvo a escuchar.

Estudiante 1: ¿Habéis visto a Potter hace un momento? Parece que es cierto que anda con esa Muggle

Estudiante 2: Sí, la verdad que ella no está nada mal, que suertudo es Potter

Estudiante 3: Seguro que ya han tenido intimidad, no veis lo cariñosos que estaban, esos destilan pasión por todos lados. – Los 3 se rieron a la vez.

Estudiante 1: Por supuesto, que besazo en la mejilla le ha plantado ella, pero lo que más me sorprende es que Potter era demasiado tímido. Y de repente con ella, se deja hacer

Estudiante 3: Eso es la confianza y el amor compañero.

Estudiante 1: Debe de ser eso, poco o nada se preocupan de que no veamos lo felices que son juntos. Hacen una grata pareja. No me sorprendería que hasta en un par de años digan de casarse y todo, fijaos lo que os digo

Snape estaba muerto de celos, las palabras, pasión, beso, pareja, casamiento, no pudo soportarlo más y salió de su escondite

Snape: Buenas tardes, ¿Es que no tienen otra cosa que hacer que estar cuchicheando por los pasillos? – Dijo visiblemente enfadado

Los 3 muchachos pegaron un brinco al darse cuenta de que su odiado profesor de pociones estaba ahí.

Estudiante 1: Lo sentimos mucho profesor, no nos dimos cuenta de que estaba usted aquí

Snape: ¡Silencio! Ni una palabra más, ahora mismo salgan de mi vista

Estudiantes: Sí señor, con permiso

Los 3 estudiantes se retiraron con el miedo aun en sus rostros, pensaron que Snape los iba a castigar, resoplaron al saber que no.

Sin embargo, Snape estaba tan molesto que salió en busca de Potter. "Maldito chico, con esa…. No, no voy a dejarlos, no.."

Harry ajeno a todo, iba visiblemente contento por los pasillos de Howarts, iba a dirigirse a hacer sus tareas cuando se topó con unos ojos negros de repente visiblemente rabiosos, "como siempre" se dijo. "A sabe que le pasará ahora, me temo que cuando tengo la esperanza de acercarme esta se desvanece"

Snape se acercó a él con pasos decididos y muy notorios

Snape: Potter, venga conmigo

Harry: Señor, iba a dirigirme a hacer mis tareas ya que …

Snape: No me importa Potter, he dicho que me acompañe – Lo miró con desdén y haciéndole ver que no iba a aceptar ninguna tonta excusa más.

Harry: Sí señor.

Caminaron hacia las mazmorras, pasaron al lado de la habitación de Isa, Snape miró a Potter, para darse cuenta que este miró por el rabillo del ojo si ella estaba en su habitación, los celos aun seguían instalados en él. Apretó los puños. Se dirigieron a su despacho, Snape la abrió permitiendo que Harry entrara primero.

Snape: Pase

Harry: Sí señor – Harry pasó al despacho de su profesor, sin saber porqué ni que había hecho esta vez para posiblemente ser castigado o lo que quería el hombre, se encogió de hombros. Dando un suspiro.

Snape entró y cerró la puerta tras él. No entendía que estaba haciendo, y porqué llevó a Potter a su despacho, entendía que estaba demasiado molesto con él, pero, no sabía en ese momento que excusa darle al chico lo bastante convincente para que no pensara que se había vuelto loco. Hasta que se le ocurrió algo. Sabía que seguramente se arrepentiría, pero, de todos modos también era verdad que deseaba saber si el muchacho seguía teniendo pesadillas con el Lord.

Snape: Potter, ¿Sigue teniendo pesadillas?

A Harry esto le sorprendió, no solo por la pregunta, y porque pensaba que esto iba a ser una nueva detención, si no, por el tono empleado por su profesor, sonaba de preocupación. Se sonrojó un poco y contestó.

Harry: Sí señor, algunas noches

Snape: ¿Solo sobre el Lord?

Harry: Sí y no, a veces con él y otras veces con ataques, eso sí, cuando las tengo le pido a Isa que duerma conmigo y me relajo. – Harry se sorprendió a si mismo, no sabía porqué había hablado demasiado y porque le estaba confesando esto a Snape.

Snape por su parte, volvió a maldecir a la muchacha, tenía más puntos con Potter de lo que pensaba.

Snape: No me parece apropiado que duerman juntos señor Potter, y mucho menos si es el castillo

Harry: Oh, no señor, aquí aun no hemos dormido juntos – Harry se maldijo así mismo, no sabía porque le estaba diciendo todo eso a Snape, pero no podía controlar su boca

Snape: Ni aun ni nada Potter – Dijo Snape acercándose al muchacho - ¿Me ha oído bien? No va a dormir con ella en mi territorio tenga o no pesadillas – Resopló Snape acercándose aun más.

Harry estaba sumamente nervioso, la cercanía de su profesor se le hizo un tormento, sobre todo porque podía sentir el aliento y la calidez de su cuerpo. Se sonrojó mucho más y su nerviosismo comenzó a ser bastante notable, nerviosismo que su profesor también notó.

Severus se estaba divirtiendo mucho, el nerviosismo de Potter le sorprendió y le agradó a la vez. Puede que no sea demasiado tarde pensó, empezó a jugar con esto nuevo que había descubierto a su favor. Se acercó un poco más a Harry, casi hasta podía rozarlo ya. Se inclinó para hablarle con un tono más suave, controlando su timbre de voz

Snape: ¿Qué pasa Potter? Está nervioso, no me diga que le molesta mi cercanía, o ¿Será miedo o temor? ¿Me teme Potter? – Le dijo casi pegado a su oído.

Harry se volvió a estremecer, esto era algo que ni en sus mejores sueños había contemplado, tener tan cerca al hombre que amaba, trató de controlar su respiración y se aclaró la garganta para poder responder-

Harry: No señor, no le temo ni me molesta su cercanía

Snape arqueó una ceja ante esta respuesta que sabía que no era verdad,

Snape: ¿Ah no? El temblor de sus manos y de su cuerpo dicen otra cosa, no puede mentirme Potter, si no me teme ni le molesta mi cercanía, ¿Por qué ese nerviosismo por su parte? – volvió a insistir, le gustó ver ese comportamiento en el chico. Francamente lo estaba pasando muy bien, como ver el rubor en las mejillas de Harry, eso también le gustó.

Harry por el contrario, lo estaba pasando mal aunque a la vez bien, era una situación demasiado extraña y no sabía del porqué del cambio de comportamiento de su profesor. Tal vez Isa tenga razón y el sueño se me esté cumpliendo. ¿Será?, de verdad Snape siente lo mismo que yo. Mientras se perdía en sus cavilaciones internas no se percató del modo en que Severus Snape lo estaba mirando, lo escaneó de arriba abajo. Se dio cuenta que tenía el pelo rebelde, desordenado, sus gafas algo caídas, su túnica de estudiante abierta dejando ver una camisa blanca y unos pantalones negros muy ceñidos al cuerpo. Su corbata hacia un lado, su aspecto para ojos de Snape era la de un chico muy atractivo y apetecible. Su hubiese mirado en ese momento a su profesor se habría dado cuenta de que este se lo estaba pasando muy bien escudriñándolo. Incluso se olvidó de la pregunta que le había realizado hace un momento. Para Severus la visión de Harry, su escaneo sirvió para darse cuenta que ya no era aquel niño que ingresó en Howarts cuando tenía 11 años, ya no tenía ese cuerpo de niño, si no un cuerpo de hombre bastante atlético, tonificado. Cuerpo de un joven que radiaba sensualidad y también cierta inocencia a la vez. Se lamió el labio pensando en que sabor tendría Potter, sus labios. Instintivamente llevó su mano hacia la mejilla del chico, sin pensar en lo que hacía dejándose llevar, su toque era cálido y suave, deslizó sus dejos sobre la mejilla de Harry llevándola hacia un lado y a otro disfrutando de la calidez de su piel. Harry estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos también que esto le sorprendió, cerró los ojos para sentir la mano algo áspera de su profesor, seguramente debido a todos los ingredientes que debe de tocar al cabo del día, aunque para él era un toque con mucho cariño que disfrutó, Snape se fue inclinando poco a poco, lentamente hacia su alumno con un brillo especial en sus ojos negros, quería besar esos labios que tanto inconscientemente había deseado por semanas y sobre todo estas últimas horas gracias o a la desgracia de cierta chica que le tenía de los nervios por culpa del acercamiento tan especial que tenía con su chico, para Snape, Harry pasó a ser suyo, aunque no le haya dicho nada aun, pero, en su interior, lo reclamaba como suyo. Pronto sus labios se rozaron con los de Harry, estaba confuso de cómo el chico reaccionaría ante eso, pero le agradó ver que no lo rechazaba, disfrutó un poco del tímido roce de sus labios, para finalmente juntarlos totalmente con los del chico. Notó que este se estremecía bajo su toque, bajo la calidez de sus labios, lo rodeó de la cintura con sus brazos posesivamente mientras que Harry se colgaba de su cuello profundizando aun más el beso, notó la pasión en Harry, pasión que él mismo correspondió gustoso. Estuvieron unos minutos así, descubriendo el sabor de su boca, dejándose llevar por los sentimientos que sentían. Abrazados sin querer despegarse el uno del otro. Pero ese temible momento llegó, se separaron, se miraron preguntándose ¿Y ahora qué?, Harry no podía creer lo que acaba de pasar, sus deseos se han cumplido y eso le hizo sentir una gran dicha en su corazón. A Severus le pasaba lo mismo. Harry sabía que debía de pensar muchas cosas al igual que Snape, se armó de valor y habló.

Harry: Señor, sé que lo que acaba de pasar tiene que quedar entre nosotros no se preocupe por ello, no le voy a contar a nadie, como también sé que ambos necesitamos tiempo para pensar lo que acaba de ocurrir, primero quiero que sepa por mi parte que no me arrepiento de esto y que me gustó el beso. Llevo mucho tiempo deseándolo. Sí señor, estoy totalmente enamorado de usted. No le pido nada, solo que me conozca, pero como le dije, sé que necesitamos tiempo para poder ordenar nuestras ideas, entonces con su permiso, me retiro.

Harry salió del despacho de Snape, muy a su pesar, este estaba tan sumido en su yo interior que cuando iba a decirle que esperara fue demasiado tarde porque el chico ya había salido de su despacho. Se tocó los labios y sonrió. Mentalmente se repetía una y otra vez las últimas palabras de Potter "Llevo mucho tiempo deseándolo, estoy totalmente enamorado de usted", esas palabras hicieron mella en él. No dejaban de resonar en su cabeza para instalarse dentro de su corazón, le daba muchas esperanzas de una vida plena, después de tanta amargura como ha vivido, como han vivido e iban a vivir por culpa de Voldemort. Entonces pensó ¿Y su amiga? ¿No es su enamorada? ¿Su pareja? No entendía nada, no entendía el papel que ella jugaba en la historia, y lo que representaba para Potter, si era una amiga especial solamente o había algo más. Estaba claro que el chico la quería demasiado, pero ¿Hasta que punto? ¿Era su rival? ¿El chico estaba confundido y no sabía sobre su orientación sexual o a cuál de los dos realmente amaba?. El comportamiento de ellos dos desde que llegaron a Howarts decía que se amaban, incluso la gente lo decía, tanto rumores como afirmaciones de gente que les había visto, incluso él mismo lo ha pensado al verlos juntos. Realmente para él aun representaba una amenaza grande, sabía que para Potter es demasiado especial como para no tomarla en cuenta a pesar de la confesión que el muchacho le acababa de hacer. Estaba claro que tenía que pelar para conseguir su cariño, e iba a pelear eso seguro. No iban a arrebatarle de nuevo la dicha, cuando la acaba de encontrar. Cuando creía que le pertenecía esa dicha.


	8. Capítulo 8: Bailamos

Capítulo 8: Bailando

Llegó el fin de semana a Howarts. Harry Potter en este momento era el chico más feliz sobre la tierra, su sonrisa iba de oreja a oreja y sus ojos brillaban con luz propia. Necesitaba contarle a Isa sobre este importante avance que ha tenido con Severus. Necesitaba contárselo a la única persona que sabía su secreto. La vio sentada en el mismo lugar que la otra vez, por lo visto le ha gustado ese sitio, ya que los rayos de luz se disfrutaban de día como la luz de la luna por la noche. Sin duda era un lugar mágico en todos los sentidos. Los rayos del sol la hacían brillar, Harry pensó que si no fuese homosexual seguramente se habría enamorado de ella , el contraste de su piel con la luz solar la hizo que su figura tomase más luz y un atractivo muy subido. Ella tenía los ojos cerrados, disfrutando de la calidez de ese espléndido día. Se acercó a ella radiante y la saludó.

Harry: Hola cielo, ya veo que te ha gustado este patio, en verdad tiene algo especial. – Dijo Harry tumbándose a su lado

Isa: Hola cari, sí, me hace estar relajada y en paz. Me gustó desde el otro día, me sentí muy bien aquí y creo que es uno de mis lugares favoritos del castillo. Te veo radiante ¿Qué paso pelo rebelde? – Le dijo abriendo los ojos mirándolo con curiosidad y diversión. A lo que Harry sonrió aun más.

Harry: ¡Me beso! ¡Me beso! Aun no me lo puedo creer, y me declaré amiga, me declaré. Fue estupendo, gracias por tus consejos de verdad – Le dijo dándole un abrazo muy fuerte

Isa: WOW ¿Qué dices? ¿En serio? Me alegro mucho Harry. Cuéntame, como pasó, cómo fue, dónde, cuenta cuenta, soy todo orejones – Le dijo acercándose más para poder escucharle con mucha atención.

Harry: Pues veras.. – Harry le fue contando como pasó, Isa escuchaba muy atenta y sonriendo cada vez más.

Isa: Te lo dije, celos, no falla.

Harry: Eres una celestina de cuidado

Isa: Bueno, digamos que me gusta observar Harry, ese hombre también sentía lo mismo que tú, como te he dicho muchas veces solo necesitabais un empujón. Eso sí, ahora ten mucho cuidado con los pasos que das

Harry: ¿A qué te refieres?

Isa: Me refiero a que no des todo hecho, hay que mantener la llama de la pasión y el interés encendida siempre. A sido un beso y un principio, pero necesitáis avanzar mucho más Harry. Sin duda es un avance demasiado importante y estás a medio camino, necesitas andar otro medio para poder retener lo que tienes. Y ahí es cuando sigo estando yo en medio todavía.

Harry: ¿Tú?

Isa: Sí Harry, para él represento una amenaza, una amenaza demasiado importante. Para él yo siempre voy a ser una opción para ti, seguramente ahora se estará preguntando que será de nuestra relación, si es que teníamos alguna. Si estás o no enamorado de mí, o estás confundido con respecto a él. Desde el principio fue mi enemigo, ahora aun más. Esta situación la he vivido ya alguna vez, y créeme que es así como te digo.

Harry: Entonces Severus es de los que creen que tu y yo…

Isa: Por supuesto como casi todo el colegio. Ya te dije antes de venir que nuestra forma de ser juntos iba a levantar ampollas, aquí las tienes. Hombre, nosotros tenemos mucha culpa en eso Harry.

Harry: Pues sí, ¿Qué me aconsejas? Ya sabes que soy relativamente novato en esto de las relaciones

Isa: Lo sé, yo de ti seguía como hasta ahora, deja que sea él el que dé el paso. Tu ya lo has hecho declarándote, si él siente algo por ti, que te busque, que se acerque, que trate también de seducirte. Que quite esa barrera que a veces pone entre vosotros cuando pone esa máscara de indiferencia. Sigue dándole celos conmigo para que siga despertando y no se duerma. Para que vea que no porque te hayas declarado significa que vas a estar siempre detrás de él y esperándolo toda la vida. Harry, en esto del amor hay que luchar y pelear. Hay que ser constantes y no bajar los brazos. Ni tú ni él.

Harry: Creo que tienes razón, lo mismo piensa que voy a andar detrás de él, o que me tiene ganado con tan solo mirarme y no tiene que hacer nada más, aun que en cierto modo es así pero..

Isa: Sí, pero no alimentemos su ego tanto. Me voy a divertir mucho viendo como va a creer que te va a arrebatar de mis brazos para caer en los suyos, para después como regresas de nuevo a los míos pichoncito mío.

Harry: Eres cruel. Malosa, que te digo que si no fuese homosexual y estuviese enamorado de Snape, hace mucho que habría salido contigo como pareja y lo digo enserio. Hace un momento cuando te vi aquí, Dios, eres maravillosa. – Le dijo abrazándola

Isa: Uy Harry, ciertamente creo que Snape no tiene todo ganado aun, jaja, no me digas esas cosas que no me controlo.

Harry: Bueno, no te controles.

Isa: ¿Estás seguro insolente? Mira que te tomo la palabra y te asalto aquí mismo

Harry: ¿Insolente yo? Mira quien habla, la que es maquiavélica y se le ocurren cosas para torturar a las personas

Isa: Huajaa, pues ten cuidado que se me ocurren muchos métodos para torturarte, no quieras probarlos. – Le dijo Isa levantando las cejas y sonriendo

Harry: Quien sabe, quien sabe

Mientras Draco Malfoy está mirando la escena con los celos también en sus venas. Esa muggle, porque me afecta tanto lo que haga con Potter. Pensó, cerro los puños con rabia.

Iban pasando las semanas, Harry e Isa hacían los que habían planeado, y lo que todo el colegio pensaba es que ellos eran pareja. Dos personitas en el colegio estaban loco de celos por esto. El plan estaba funcionando. Llegó Halloween, y en Howarts se estaba preparando una fiesta para dicho acontecimiento. Con música, bebidas no alcohólicas. Severus Snape estaba asqueado con todo esto, sobre todo porque todo este tiempo trató de estar a solas con Potter para poder acercársele con tan mala suerte que el chiquillo no había hecho nada para merecer y justificar una detención con él, eso lo estaba poniendo de los nervios. Sobre todo porque tenía que soportar al par de dos haciéndose cariñitos en los pasillos y en los terrenos del colegio. Malfoy por otro lado tampoco estaba mejor, al igual que Snape deseaba pillar a Isa sola pero sin éxito. El humor de ambos no mejoró en nada sabiendo encima que tenían que asistir si o sí al dichoso bailecito. Aun peor cuando Isa iba a llevar un repertorio Muggle al evento. Música Muggle..

Mientras en la habitación de Isa en las mazmorras.

Isa: Harry tengo las canciones seleccionadas – Dijo con alegría

Harry: ¿Cuáles son? Conociéndote

Isa: Jeje, están seleccionadas según el momento cariño, además, como bailas demoniamente bien. He seleccionado bastantes canciones para que bailemos y te exhibas de lo lindo – Dijo divertida. Harry se sonrojó. – No te pongas así Harry, la idea es seducir mediante el baile, y creo yo que vamos a conseguir lo que nos proponemos.

Harry: No me extraña, viendo lo que has seleccionado… - Dijo Harry mirando la lista de canciones – Baila morena de zucchero, joder lo que me gusta a mí esta canción "Baila, baila morena, bajo esta luna llena…" anda que esta, se armooo la peloteraaaaaa de los morancos, estás pa ya niña jajajaja

Isa: a vé tendremóh que divertirnos no? Que mejor que con canciones divertidas y molonas como yo misma.. y eso que no puse la de "Ni juana ni juan yo me llamo Pepe, huhuhu "

Harry: jajaja, "Ven pa ca y aprovecha, no te gusta lo que hay aquí, déjame satisfecha" – Cantó Harry

Isa: Quieto ahí, tu no te vas de aquí, tu a mí no me dejas así, ahí pillín que te cogí jajajaja

Harry: La que puedes incluir es la de "vuelta y vuelta a la parrilla, a la parrilla, a la parrilla"

Isa: Jajajajaja Dios, esta gente se va a atragantar Harry, aun que ¿Sabrán apreciar nuestro sentido del humor tan peculiar?

Harry: A saber… ah no, esta no.. que horrible, la de los coches de choque.. ¿Quieres atormentarlos para todo la vida?

Isa; hahaha sabía que ibas a poner esa cara jajajajaja

Harry: Pensándolo bien, se la podrías dedicar al rubio lo digo por esto de "Y allí estabas tú, con tu melena al viento, platino de bote, y allí estabas tú, con tu super niki de tirantes brillantes, allí estabas tú"

Isa: Miralo que graciosillo él..

Harry: Eres …. Esta canción… Joder, la tarareaba siempre.. de Dj Bobo Chihuahua..

Isa: Lo sé, por eso la he puesto..

Harry: La verdad que hace unos años nos marcábamos unas coreos que…

Isa: Sí, ¿Te acuerdas de aquél baile? Con la canción de Patricia Monterola el ritmo no pare.. Fue genial..

Harry: Totalmente. Claro que lo recuerdo, si medio barrio se quedó flipando de cómo nos movíamos

Isa: Imaginate 4 ojos mirándonos, tu profe y mi rubio.. juju

Harry: Uhh no veo el momento ya del baile

Isa: Yo también, ¿Qué ropa te vas a poner?

Harry: No sé, había pensado en una algo ajustada ¿Tu que crees?

Isa: Sí, que el cuerpo se te marque, yo también voy a ir algo provocativa

Harry: Ok, entonces nuestro plan marcha..

Isa: Y tanto que marcha. ¿Qué tal si damos un anticipo?

Harry: ¿Un anticipo?

Isa: Sí, se me acaba de ocurrir que porque no nos vamos afuera y bailamos ahí, imaginate el acontecimiento

Harry: Oh, es una gran idea

Isa: Buenísima, venga coge todo eso y vamos – Isa le cogió del brazo y recorrieron los terrenos de Howarts hasta llegar al lugar favorito de ellos dos. Deseando que los dueños de sus corazones pasen por ahí y les vean. Acomodan todo, Llevan una radio. Hay algunos estudiantes a lo lejos pero nada importante de momento. Encienden la radio y empieza a sonar la canción de Donna Summer- She Works hard for the Money. (Aquí tenéis la canción en youtube /4DsNn1NzxJ8 )

Harry: Oh dios Isa, me encanta esa canción..

Isa: Venga vamos a bailar.

Harry comienza a cantar la canción a pleno pulmón, los estudiantes se les queda mirando. Y comienzan a sentir la música y a gustarles. Se acercan poco a poco a ellos dos. Isa también comienza a cantar. A lo lejos comienzan a llegar más estudiantes llenos de curiosidad por ver que era esa música. Se quedaron maravillados por la melodía que escuchaban.

Se acabó esa canción y comenzó otra mucho más bailona, Mambo n 5 de Lou Vega ( /bu7h_md33So) Harry miró a Isa divertido. Y comenzaron a bailar al son de la canción. Bailaban maravillosamente bien, sobre todo, llevados por esa canción tan rítmica. Los otros estudiantes hicieron lo propio. Pronto el patio de Howarts se llenaron de estudiantes bailando y pasándoselo bien. Mientras que Malfoy y Snape salieron por la música. Al ver el panorama que se anteponía ante sus ojos se quedaron en shock. Tanto Isa como Harry bailando. Sus cuerpos se movían tan bien que se quedaron hipnotizados mirando sus cuerpos. Deseando ser ellos quienes les hiciesen bailar de esa forma. Harry cogía de la cintura a su amiga, la hacía desplazarse de un lugar a otro con tanta facilidad. Terminó esa canción y empezó otra. Que la detengan de David civera, ( /kDZYp4MJL0E)

Harry e Isa se miraron otra vez, sonriendo, dándose cuenta de que su deseo se ha cumplido, ahí tenían a sus dos hombres mirándolos, creyendo que no les veía. Isa se acercó a Harry y le dijo flojo al oído "Has visto quienes están allí" Harry miró disimuladamente, y le contestó. "Sí, y también me fijé en sus caras, que por cierto, te tengo que felicitar, Malfoy te comía con los ojos" Isa se rio y le dijo "Lo mismo te digo, por si no te has dado cuenta Snape te miraba también de arriba abajo, también te comía con la mirada". Harry sonrió ampliamente, "Me encantas niña, tus ideas son geniales", Isa le dijo aun más pegada, "Lo sé guapo". Llegó la parte final de la canción cuando estaba el solo de música, los estudiantes que allí se encontraban se quedaron sorprendidos de las dotes que tenían ambos para bailar. Isa se apegó a Harry, este la cogió de la cintura, y empezaron a moverse sensualmente. Dando giros al son de la música, con esa parte tan sensual. Harry le tocó los glúteos a Isa, por encima del pantalón. Esta lo tiró al suelo y se montó a horcajadas de él. Se comenzó a mover muy eróticamente. Algunos silbidos se empezaron a escuchar por el patio. Era una imagen nada inocente. Snape y Malfoy estaban entre hipnotizados por el movimiento de esos cuerpos y con los celos corriendo.

La música al fin terminó. Y con ello la tortura de 4 par de ojos. Los estudiantes aplaudieron a la pareja de bailarines. Isa recogió todo, le dio un beso en la mejilla a Harry y se fue hacia las mazmorras. Draco aprovechó su oportunidad. La siguió. Isa se dio cuenta de que la seguía, se hizo la despistada. Draco aligeró el paso para que no se le escapara, hacia tiempo que no conseguía tener una conversación a solas con ella, ya que siempre estaba acompañada de Potter, y eso le molestaba. Llegaron a las mazmorras, iba a entrar a su habitación cuando Draco se le acercó antes de que cerrase la puerta. Isa lo miró sorprendida.

Isa: Hola Draco, perdona, no te había visto ¿Querías algo? – Preguntó curiosa

Draco: Bueno, yo … - Malfoy por un momento se quedó sin saber que decir, la imagen de ella bailando se le pasaba una y otra vez por la mente

Isa: ¿Sí?, esto es nuevo, Draco Malfoy sin palabras Guau – Dijo Isa divertida

Draco: Si bueno, es que, te vi bailar hace un momento afuera, sin que sirva de precedente déjame decirte que bailas bien – Dijo Malfoy azorado

Isa: Oh, gracias, no sabía que me habías visto – Dijo isa sonriendo para sí misma "mentira, si que te vi" pensó.

Draco: Sí, te vi. Emm esto,

Isa: Draco, si tienes algo que decirme, dímelo.

Draco: Sé que estás con Potter, pero, no puedo evitar tener que decirte esto..

Isa: ¿Qué? – Se estaba empezando a emocionar

Draco: Lo que pasa es .. que me gustas, y me gustas mucho, nunca pensé que podría decir esto de una muggle, pero, me gustas, no soporto verte al lado de Potter todo el tiempo, ni saber que estáis juntos. Ni .. – Isa lo cayó tapándole la boca con su dedo.

Isa: No digas nada más Draco – Estaba emocionada, ahora entraba en un dilema interno. Sabía que tenía que seguir ayudando a Harry con Snape, pero tampoco podía renunciar a su felicidad con Draco, y más sabiendo que este le correspondía. Se decidió a ser sincera. Cogió aire y habló. – Draco, te tengo que contar algo muy importante. Gracias por tu confesión no sabes cuánto me emociona, pero, antes de seguir tengo que pedir la opinión de una persona para poder contártelo todo. – Draco estaba muy confundido.

Draco: ¿Contarme qué?, no entiendo

Isa: Es una historia que no puedo contarte sin el consentimiento de la persona interesada, Y no puedo ser egoísta de contártelo sin más. Aunque por dentro lo esté deseando en este momento. ¿Podemos hablar luego por favor?. Esto no es un rechazo ni nada por el estilo, pero antes de seguir hablando, yo tengo que solucionar ciertas cosas que ahora mismo como te digo, no te puedo explicar ni contar. Por favor, confía en mí, por favor. .- Le suplicó Isa cogiéndole de las manos y mirándole a los ojos. Draco aun más confundido, asistió.

Draco: Esta bien, voy a dejar que soluciones eso que tanto te preocupa y hablaremos luego como deseas

Isa: Gracias – Draco se despide dándole un beso en la mejilla. Isa se toca la mejilla estando en una nube y sonriendo. Debía de hablar con Harry, debía preguntarle si estaba de acuerdo en contarle todo a Draco, lo mismo hasta esos dos se hacen amigos y todo al final. Ese es otro propósito al cuál quería llegar. Que esos dos también firmaran la tregua de una vez.

Mientras Harry se dirigía a su sala común, se había quedado un rato en la biblioteca estudiando, después de haber bailando con Isa. Tenía que aprovechar el tiempo en estudiar antes de los exámenes de navidad. Un ratito cada día hace mucho. Severus Snape que le había estado siguiendo desde que dejó a su amiga, se dijo que era su oportunidad. Potter lo estaba evitando a toda costa todo este tiempo desde la última vez, y eso le tenía demasiado ansioso, malhumorado. Deseaba acercarse de nuevo a él, sentir lo que sintió aquél día. Pronto cuando Potter dejó la biblioteca para dirigirse a su sala común, lo siguió a través de los pasillos del colegio, de camino. Harry se dio cuenta de que lo seguían, y sabía perfectamente quien era. Sonrió para sus adentros. Snape agilizó el paso, y cuando se dio cuenta de que no había nadie por allí lo llamó.

Snape: Potter – Lo llamó con un tono bastante autoritario

Harry: Señor, perdón, no le había visto.

Snape: ¿Me está evitando señor Potter? – Le preguntó con la ceja levantada

Harry: ¿Yo? ¿Acaso debería de evitarlo, señor?

Snape: No se haga el tonto conmigo Potter, lleva bastante tiempo que no rompe ninguna regla, que no hace una poción desastrosa y ..

Harry: ¿Y por eso cree que le evito?, en vez de pensar que cansé de los castigos, y me cansé de sus insultos en clase, de decirme para qué soy bueno y para qué no.

Snape: Ese tono Potter

Harry: No estoy usando ningún tono Señor, simplemente le digo la verdad.

Severus miraba a un lado y a otro para verificar que nadie estaba por allí, cogió a Harry del brazo y lo arrastró. Harry trataba de zafarse, no sabía donde quería conducirlo, y la verdad es que estaba algo asustado, no por que fuese llevado en contra de su voluntad, si no, porque no sabía a que venía ese repentino arranque de su profesor después de todo. Cuando se le declaró esperaba que Snape lo buscase, esperaba que le indicase con alguna mirada algo que le hiciese seguir con esperanzas, no llegó, parece que el orgullo de su profesor podía más que el deseo que sabía que tenía dentro. Muchas veces tuvo que reprimirse el deseo de decirle al hombre que se decidiera de una vez a corresponderle e iniciar una relación o le dejase libre de una vez de ese amor que sentía dentro. Snape le condujo a un aula vacía que sabía que no iba a entrar nadie porque no había clases ahí durante lo que quedaba de día. Cerró la puerta con llave y miró a Harry. La imagen de hace un rato bailando con su amiga le tenía hirviendo, hirviendo de deseo por ese alumno dueño de sus pensamientos que lo volvía loco, aunque le costase para sí mismo volver a aceptarlo una y otra vez, de que Harry Potter, el hijo de su peor enemigo, lo volvía literalmente loco, como un adolescente con las hormonas revolucionadas. Se pasó la mano por el pelo, visiblemente nervioso. Harry no dejaba de mirarlo a los ojos. No pudo soportarlo más, y se fue apegando más a su alumno. Poco a poco, lentamente. Hasta que lo aprisionó contra la pared, sus respiraciones eran notablemente más agitadas. Snape miraba a Harry fijamente, sus ojos viajaban desde los ojos hacia los labios, y así sucesivamente. Harry estaba mirando a Snape de la misma forma. Severus fue acercando más sus labios a los de su alumno. Hasta que finalmente los besó. Ese beso fue apasionado, deseando mantener en su boca el sabor y el toque con los labios de Harry. Desde aquella vez que los besó, deseaba volver a probarlos. Y ahora que por fin lo volvía a tener los saboreó. Harry estaba en una nube, Snape lo volvió a besar, y esta vez notaba mucho más deseo y pasión en su profesor. "Gracias Isa" se dijo mentalmente. Sus planes estaban resultando y no lo podía creer por mucho que lo pensara. Notó que la lengua de su profesor pedía permiso para entrar en contacto con la suya, se lo concedió. Sus lenguas se enredaron también en un beso, con cierta timidez, sus lenguas jugaron la una con la otra, dejándose llevar ambos por la excitación y el deseo que iba creciendo conforme el beso se iba prolongando. Deseando tener aun más contacto con el otro. Severus estrechó aun más el cuerpo de Harry hacia el suyo. Abrazándolo mientras se besaban, sus labios se separaron pero para después probar el cuello del chico. Harry echó su cabeza hacia atrás, permitiendo más acceso a Snape. Severus besó y lamió su cuello. Harry pasó sus brazos por el pelo de Snape, descubrió que era suave. Este se sorprendió un poco por el toque, pero se dejó hacer, nadie le había tocado su cabello como Harry en ese momento, y se sentía muy bien. Ambos se separaron, mirándose, embelesados. Harry rompió el silencio..

Harry: Profesor, yo.. – Snape le interrumpió

Snape: No digas nada Potter..

Harry: Pero señor

Snape: No digas nada . le volvió a decir

Harry: Profesor, por favor, no juegue, si me ama dígamelo, si no me quiere también, pero por favor no juegue..

Snape: Eso mismo le digo, no juegue Potter

Harry: Pero, si usted me besó – Le recriminó

Snape: No me refiero a eso Potter, me refiero a su amiguita y usted

Harry: Oh, eso

Snape: Sí, eso. ¿Me va a negar que tiene una relación con ella Potter? Cuando hace un momento le vi bailando tan pegado con ella. Que parecían que etaban – Harry le cortó

Harry: ¿Nos vio? – A Harry los celos de Severus le parecieron demasiado tierno

Snape: ¿Qué los vi?, Claro que los vi maldita sea .

Harry: ¿Y qué le preocupa?

Snape: Potter, acaso es tan inocente que no lo sabe – Dijo Snape acercándose a él

Harry: Inocente no sé si seré profesor, pero, no sé a qué se refiere.

Snape: ¿Enserio?, ¿Enserio irradias esa inocencia Potter?, no puedo creer que no lo sepas

Harry: Pues no, no lo sé

Severus se quedó aun más maravillado para la inocencia de Harry, inocencia que no sabía si creerse o no, pero para él en ese momento el muchacho se lo había ganado por completo.

Snape: Me refiero a la confesión que me hizo, que estaba enamorado de mí, usted cree que yo voy a permitir que después de eso, se revuelque con ella así, sin más. – Le dijo cruzándose de brazos.

Harry: Bueno, yo no estaba revolcándome con ella, en todo caso, bailando – Snape levantó una ceja incrédulo – Sobre mi confesión la mantengo, estoy enamorado de usted profesor, pero pensé que usted me iba a buscar después de aquello. Me quedé esperándolo señor, pero nunca llegó. Ni una mirada, ni una palabra al respecto.

Snape: Le recuerdo que no me dejó alternativa, ni siquiera pude verle un momento a solas. Por lo demás. Déjeme confesarle que baila muy bien – Le dijo seductoramente

Harry: Isa me enseñó hace años. Si bailo bien es por ella. Profesor, debo de considerar esto como una declaración..

Snape: Podría Potter, Podría

Esta vez fue Harry el que pilló desprevenido a su profesor, ya que aprisionó sus labios contra los de Snape como hace un momento su profesor hizo con él. Se separó de Snape sorpresivamente, dejándolo totalmente desconcertado. Y saliendo de la clase sin darle tiempo a su profesor de reaccionar. Snape apretó los puños con fuerza "Maldito crio". Ahora Severus Snape tenía un serio problema entre sus pantalones gracias al desparpajo y descaro de un chico de ojos verdes que para maldición de él, lo dejó terriblemente excitado. Harry estaba aprendiendo demasiado rápido sobre como sorprender a su profesor, de seducirlo y dejarlo deseoso. Harry Potter se dirigía a su sala común con una sonrisa pícara en sus labios, saboreando en ellos el beso que le dio a Severus Snape. Esto se ponía cada vez más interesante para ellos dos.


End file.
